


Shadow of Courage

by joshuaorrizonte



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuaorrizonte/pseuds/joshuaorrizonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the events of the game, Link finds himself haunted by painful and frightening memories of his quest to save Hyrule from Zant and Ganondorf. But when he finds what he hopes is the solution to his nightmares, he gets far more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ He had traveled through the old mansion, fighting off white wolfos and chilfos and those damned freezards, even a giant animated suit of armor that flung a huge ball and chain at him. Finally, he was  _ here _ , in the bedroom, where Yeta said the shard of the Twilight Mirror was. Yeta guided him to the mirror shard, and he had a sinking feeling, a terrible feeling as she approached the mirror, her black eyes sparkling. “Here… mirror. You look at it, uh… Uh… So pretty… Pretty… Uh… So pretty... “ Her voice was becoming darker and darker, more entranced and almost frantic. “Pretty… pretty… mirror… lovely…” _

_ And then her head spun around on her shoulders, her face twisted in a sick, angry, evil grimace. “ _ NOT TAKE MIRROR!”

Link’s eyes snapped open, the feeling of a scream still caught in his throat. Rusl was at his side in an instant, helping him to sit up to ease his suddenly too-rapid breathing. Colin, from under his own bedroll, stared at Link through large blue eyes. “I’m okay!” Link gasped, a hand going to his throat. “I’m okay. It was just a bad dream.” He closed his eyes, leaning back against Rusl’s strong hand. “Just a bad dream,” he repeated, the words coming out softly, on his exhaling breath. “Just a bad dream.”

“Come on,” Rusl said gently, “come sit by the fire with me for a while.”

Link took the offer in relief. Sleep was a trial for him anymore, a trial that he could never overcome. It seemed that every time he closed his eyes, another horror from his “adventure” as the Hero Chosen by the Gods was waiting for him. Rusl poured him some cider from a heated vessel and Link cradled the tin cup in both hands, staring into the liquid with unfocused eyes. He barely heard Rusl as the other man asked him, not for the first time, to share what he dreamed of when he woke screaming. Link merely shook his head and took a sip of the hot cider.

In his peripheral vision, he saw Colin settle back down into his bedroll and close his eyes again, but Link doubted the boy was truly trying to go back to sleep. All of them had been worried about him when he returned from the Gerudo Desert, and he seemed to simply stop sleeping. The dreams felt far worse than anything that he’d actually experienced in his journey, and he voiced this tiredly to Rusl now. Rusl poked at the fire with a stick. “You didn’t have the time or luxury of thinking about it while it was happening. You have the time now in spades. It’s no wonder that your mind replays the dangers you were placed in. I can’t begin to imagine how terrifying those memories are.”

Rather than answer, Link made a noncommittal humming noise and took another sip of his drink. The three of them were journeying to Hyrule Castle together, to deliver the Ordonian sword to Queen Zelda, as had been planned before Zant attempted to invade the realm of light. Now that the crisis had passed, there was no reason for them to hold off on the delivery of the sword any longer. Link had retrieved it from the Temple of Time, where he had discarded it in favor of the Master Sword, when he went back to replace the Master Sword back in its pedestal. Rusl had cleaned and honed it again, and sent a messenger to Queen Zelda, asking if she still wanted the blade. She sent an affirmative back, with a request: that Link be one of the ones to deliver it to her.

Link, for his part, was eager to get away from the village. The nightmares didn’t start until things had calmed down and he settled back down in his own home, and he had a theory that once he was traveling again, they’d stop. The alternative was too terrible for him to consider: that it had been  _ Midna’s _ presence that staved off the nightmares during their journey together.

It looked like he was going to need to try to find a way back to the Twilight Realm. He wasn’t looking forward to that. For one, Midna was the Twilight Realm’s legitimate Princess- now, like Zelda, likely their Queen. He had no illusions that she would come with him to the Light realm again. She couldn’t comfortably exist there, needing to hide in his shadow during their journey, except when Zant pulled her completely into the light. That had nearly killed her. 

The option for him to stay in the Twilight existed, but Link imagined that he’d encounter similar difficulties there as Midna had in the Light. He’d likely have only a half-existence in Twilight, should he attempt it. But he knew he had to do  _ something. _ He hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in months and even when he was awake, the dreams didn’t leave him be. There were times when he’d be minding his own, just doing his best to live now that the crisis was done, and he’d be there, in the thick of monsters and danger and bloodshed. His heart would race and he’d feel suffocated, on the verge of collapse, abruptly and without warning, as the bloody scenes replayed in his head over and over. 

He felt like he was dying. He had to do something, or he feared he’d be driven insane.

The cider was soothing and warming, and after a few minutes of quiet conversation- neither of them really thought Colin was sleeping, but he was at least making an effort to pretend he was and neither of them wanted to keep him up if he started to drift off again- Link felt his eyes getting heavy again. He set his cup down next to Rusl. “Leave it for the morning,” he said tiredly. “I’ll clean it out myself.”

“I can do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Link, it’s just one cup. I can do it.” Rusl peered at him, open concern on his face. “Are you going to be able to sleep?”

“Yes. Peacefully? Probably not.”

“I wish you’d talk about what you dream. It might help.”

“It might not,” Link replied immediately, scooting down into his bedroll, “and then I’ll have had to relive these nightmares again anyway. How long is it until my shift on watch?”

Rusl looked up at the clear night sky, gauging the location of the moon relative to the time. “Three hours.”

“Ugh. Here’s hoping I don’t wake up like that again.” Link gave Rusl a tired smile. “Good night.”

“Good night. I pray to the Goddesses that you get some restful sleep, Link.”

“Thank you.” As Link closed his eyes and tried to relax, the thought,  _ I need all the prayers I can get _ drifted through his mind, and then darkness closed in, leaving him battling his demons once more.

* * *

Link found refuge in the long hours before dawn. Colin woke up at one point in the middle of Link’s watch to sit up with him, talking about training with his sword and shield, about fishing, and about how Talo and Malo seemed to respect him, finally. That last bit made Link glad. The way Talo and Malo treated Colin sometimes edged into bullying, and Link had to put a stop to it more than once. 

He had to all but chase Colin back to his own bedroll for the last few hours of sleep he'd get. After having his sleep broken by Link’s episode, Link feared the boy wouldn't have enough rest in the morning, that he would slow them down. Link would go as slowly as Colin needed them to- of course he would- but he was eager to get to the castle’s town, and Telma’s bar. If he was going to find any leads on a way back into the Twilight, it would be there. 

They arrived early in the morning, and the streets were still mostly empty. It would be quite some time before Telma’s bar was open, which was fine with Link. They still needed to present the sword to Zelda, and Link was looking forward to seeing her again. He had so little time to be around her during the crisis and after, and he wanted to get to know her better. He had no illusions that she would want to even be friends with him, and no desire to be anything more than that, but it boded well for his desires for friendship that she wanted him to be there.

They were greeted at the castle gates by a chancellor, flanked by high-ranking soldiers. The five members of their escort saluted them, and the chancellor stepped towards Link, hands outstretched. “Well met, Master Link,” he said warmly. “Well met and welcome. I see you’ve kept your signature green.”

Link took the chancellor’s hands, smiling. “Yes, well, after wearing this outfit for so long, I got used to it. We bought the sword.”

“Right to the point, eh? Well, come on in, you and your guests. We’ve prepared quarters for you three that I’m sure you will enjoy.”

Link and Rusl exchanged glances at Rusl and Colin being called Link’s guests, but neither said anything as they began to follow the chancellor. The guards surrounded them protectively, and Link’s gaze slid to Colin as Colin looked around in awe and a little bit of fear at them. He didn’t concern himself with it for long, though, knowing that the guards were there to honor and protect them. Colin would figure it out in his own time, but as they walked, Link put a hand on Colin’s shoulder and nodded to him as Colin turned his head to look at him. 

The honor guard took them through the castle, the chancellor giving a brief tour as they went. Link let it run in one ear and out the other, an easy task for him since he was fatigued from his nightmares. But once they got to the segment of the castle he wasn’t already familiar with, he began to pay attention. Acute attention. He looked for exits, features of the halls and rooms that he could use to his advantage in combat, possible threats, even soldiers that looked cagey to him. There were so many armed men in the castle, so many possible enemy combatants. 

Link’s head swam, his vision blurred. Danger was all around him, and he couldn’t breathe. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking around himself in a near panic, He reached back for his sword and, not finding it, his fear deepened. He would have to defend himself with his bare hands, and-

“Link, look at me! At  _ me! _ No, don’t- don’t fight me, Link! It’s me! Rusl! Look at me!” 

Finally, Link’s gaze focused on his friend and companion, and his breath left him in one shallow gasp. He fought to get his breathing under control again as the hallway came into sharp contrast, rather than hazy memory. Rusl’s hands were on Link’s shoulders, and he had shaken him very slightly to try to get his attention. Link put his hands over Rusl’s, trying not to notice how Colin was staring up at him in open concern. “I- I’m alright,” he gasped, coughed, and cleared his throat. “It was just-” 

He stopped, not wanting to admit that being around so many armed soldiers reminded him of one of the types of demon he encountered on his journey. It was embarrassing enough that he’d lost his senses at all, let alone at fear of demons he fought and won against in his journey. 

“You’re safe here,” Rusl said quietly, hearing the breathless, shaky notes still in Link’s voice.

“I know,” he whispered back, and Rusl released him and looked around at the guards, all staring at them open-mouthed. No one quite knew what to say.

The chancellor cleared his throat and gestured to the doors they were in front of. “We have arrived at the chambers you will occupy on your visit. I’m sorry to say that we could not secure you individual quarters for more privacy, but nevertheless I think you will be satisfied with your lodgings.”

At his gesture, two of the guards pulled the doors open, and the three travelers entered the room. It was spacious, larger than Link’s home twice over, with beds at each corner, cordoned off with thick layers of gossamer curtains draping over the beds from the tall posts. In the center of the room were luxurious, plush couches arranged in a half-moon around a short, long table, and before that was a large fireplace, ready to be lit and stoked for light, heat, and comfort. All around the room were iron and brass candelabras, sporting candles of all colors. A doorway to the side of the room led to a spacious bathroom and privy, complete with running water, quite a luxury.

Colin looked around with his eyes wide and his mouth open. “It’s all so beautiful!” he gushed. “I’m going to take that bed over there in the corner across from the fireplace!”

Rusl laughed, and even Link smiled, though he was still recovering from his episode. “Alright, Colin, you can have that bed. We thank you for your hospitality, chancellor- all of you.”

The chancellor bowed his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “You are welcome, sir. Please take this time to… refresh yourselves. We have provided clean and fresh clothing that you are welcome to, if you chose to wear it. We will leave you to freshen up now.” 

And then they left. Link turned to Rusl, trying to work through what he wanted to say in his head, but Rusl shook his head. “It's alright, Link. You're alright.”

“No. No, I'm not.” He ran a restless hand through his hair. “I hope this doesn't take very long. I really want to get to Telma's bar.” Rusl set Link with a look, and Link looked back at him, confused briefly about what was wrong with that statement. And then it hit him. “Wait, no, I- I just want to ask around about… About something. If I have anything it'll be- I dunno- milk or something.”

“Alright, I guess that's fine. I can always send word to Telma ahead of time if I feel the need to.” Link set him with an angry, unamused look, and Rusl said shortly, “Glare at me all you want, Link, but I'm not going to let you begin to cope in destructive ways.”

“First of all, I don't need to ‘cope’,” Link snapped back, “and secondly, if I was, how I choose to do so is for  _ me  _ to decide, not you!”

“Calm down,” Rusl said evenly. “You're scaring Colin.”

Link glanced down at the child staring at them, and the bluster went out of Link’s demeanor suddenly. “I'm sorry,” he said quietly. “I'm just going to look for information. I promise it's nothing more than that.”

Rusl looked at him a moment longer, and then nodded. “To be quite honest, I think I miss them, too,” he said, and Link could tell by his wistful tone that he meant it. “Maybe I'll go with you, help you work out that information you’re looking for.”

“I can't stop you, but I'd rather you didn't.” He turned away and made for one of the bedding areas. “I think we better get ready to meet with the Queen. We don't know how long it'll be before she calls for us.”

“You're right, of course. Colin, don't you dare bounce on that bed.”

Colin gave a soft giggle and wandered over towards the bathing room. He needed to wash his face and hands, and he knew it. “Link, what's the Queen like?”

Link smiled, using a towel dipped in a large silver bowl of water to wipe down his hands. “She is everything a Queen should be,” he said easily. “She is strong and kind and selfless. She thinks of her people before herself, and when we fought Ganon, she was brave and determined that he should not win.”

“Is she pretty?”

Link rolled his eyes, but his voice was affectionate when he answered, “Breathtakingly beautiful.”

Colin’s eyes shone. “I can't wait to meet her!”

“Nor can I and I suspect Link is looking forward to meeting her again,” Rusl said, amused, “but you don't want her to meet a bedraggled little bumpkin, do you? Get washed up and changed, Colin.”

The boy nodded, but his gaze lingered on his older friend, thoughtfully, before turning to go into the bathing chamber. Rusl turned to Link. “You too, son. Get washed up and changed.”

“I'm staying in what I'm wearing now,” Link answered. “I… feel safer. But I do need to wash up.”

Rusl, again, set him with a concerned look, even though Link’s voice was even and calm, matter-of-fact. More and more, he feared for Link’s wellbeing. The nightmares keeping him awake at all hours of the night, the flashbacks making it difficult for him to do even the simplest of tasks… On its face, Link pleading that a certain set of clothing made him feel safer was innocent enough, and Rusl wouldn’t dream of trying to take that away from him. There were other little mannerisms as well. He startled far easier than he had before, he found it difficult to let his guard down and relax, he struggled to eat. None of these things were serious alone, but taken as a whole… Well, he really wanted to know what information Link was going to be after when he went to Telma’s. 

For now, though, Rusl had to worry about meeting the Queen and delivering the Ordon Sword to her in tribute. Link’s state of wellbeing would have to wait. And, perhaps, the Queen would be able to help. 


	2. Chapter 2

Link was the only one who didn’t opt for the luxurious, fancy clothing laid out for them by the chancellor’s people. Rusl had tried to talk him into at least trying on the new clothes. He took one look at them and immediately said never, under any circumstances, would he wear  _ that _ . He would definitely keep his green tunic, thank you very much. Rusl tried to reason with him. The green tunic was dirty from their journey, and this was the  _ Queen _ they were going to meet. Didn’t he want to look nice?

He wrinkled his nose at the gaudy, high-colored and silken clothing being called “nice”. “My tunic is comfortable,” Link said sourly, dropping the garment back onto the dresser top, “and those will rip at the slightest sudden movement.”

“Are you expecting to need to fight?”

“Do you blame me?” When Rusl merely made an unhappy noise, Link pressed, “ _ Do _ you? I was unprepared once, and we can’t be sure there aren’t any others who would attack the Queen.”

“You don’t have a sword!”

“That’s not my fault. You said you’d make one, and-”

“Please stop fighting,” Colin begged. “Link, no one’s going to try to hurt you here. If they do I’ll stop them!”

Link stared down at Colin, and then smiled. “Alright. You’re right, Colin. I’m… I’m being… silly. But I’m still keeping my tunic. That suit  _ will _ rip at the slightest provocation and I’m not up for dealing with it. With my luck it’ll rip right at my seat.”

Rusl laughed, closely followed by Colin. “Alright, lad, you can have your tunic. Colin, finish getting changed. I’ll be in the bathroom if either of you need me.”

After that, they were ready to meet with the Queen in short order. After that, they waited for what Colin protested felt like forever, several times, but it had only been about an hour in reality. If Link was honest with himself, he also felt quite anxious, although for several reasons. Meeting the Queen again was only one, and so was the need to get away to Telma’s bar. He was anxious about what he would find there. If he would get a lead he wasn’t willing to follow or, goddesses forbid, no leads at all. 

But he knew in his heart of hearts that he’d find  _ something _ that he could pursue. He had to. The alternative was too horrible for him to consider.

Zelda stood before her throne, her hands clasped in front of her, her expression placid and serene, although Link saw the tension in her face and hands. Her gaze was locked firmly on his face as the three travelers approached the throne, and then went to one knee before her. Link laid the sword on the floor between them. “Rise,” Zelda said, her voice soothing yet strong. “Let me look at you.”

The three of them stood once again, the sword in Link’s hands. Zelda stepped down from the dais her throne was on, and went first to Rusl, taking his hands warmly, and then bent to greet Colin. Finally she turned to Link, who held the sword out to her as it laid across his hands, his head bowed. 

She managed not to giggle. “Look at me, Link.” 

He raised his head and met her gaze as she took the sword from his hands, and drew it. She examined the blade for several long moments and then, smiling, snapped it back into its scabbard. “The blade of a hero,” she said warmly. “We’ll treasure it forever. Thank you for bringing it to me.” And then she addressed all of them. “My apologies for my abruptness, but I have matters I must attend to and I’m sure you’re all weary from your journey. I’ve planned a banquet in your honor. Please do rest until our preparations are complete. Or go out and see the sights of the city. My soldiers can find you when we’re ready.” She smiled. “If you like I can find someone to show you  _ all _ of the castle, not just the areas you’ve passed through.”

“You’re very kind, Your Majesty,” Rusl said, head bowed. “I think my son and I will rest, however. Link?”

“I’m going to go down to Telma’s bar,” Link said, sounding a bit irritated. He had thought it to be obvious that he would go to Telma’s bar.

“Very well. I’ll have my people bring you when the banquet is prepared. Rest well.”

With that, Zelda laid a hand on Link’s shoulder, and turned away, walking towards a side chamber to the left of the throne.

The group was guided out of the throne room, and Rusl turned to Link. “I wish you’d rethink this. I don’t know what you’re looking for but I’ve got a very bad feeling.”

Link looked away. “I’ll be fine. You needn’t worry about me, really. I know how to take care of myself.”

“Mmm. Just… be careful, Link. You don’t need more trouble than you already have. C’mon, Colin. You look like you could use a nap as much as I could.” 

Link said goodbye to his two companions, and headed back out of the castle and into the town. It was as lively as ever, crowded and full of life and activity. He remembered how life had carried on when Hyrule Castle had been sealed off by Zant and Ganondorf. They had little choice but to just carry on. They could do nothing about the disaster that had befell the castle, and their lives couldn’t be put on hold. But the activity had been muted, quieter, after the castle was sealed. 

Not so now. The noise was almost too much for Link. Almost. And no matter what his discomfort level was, he needed to talk to Shad, Ashei, and Auru. Telma, too. She might have information, but he was more likely to get the desired information from one of those three, by his estimation.

The bar was just opening for business when he arrived, and he was greeted enthusiastically and warmly by Telma, guiding him to the table that her “regulars” usually sat at. He was disappointed to hear that Auru and Shad were off on adventures of their own, but brightened again when she told him that Ashei was in the city and likely to stop by for a drink eventually, if he’d just wait. He could only hope that she came by the time a soldier came for him for the banquet.

His hopes were granted. In only half an hour or so of nursing weak wine- keeping in mind his promise to Rusl not to drink- Ashei came in, spotted Link, and her face broke out in an uncharacteristic grin. “Link! By the goddesses, is it good to see you again!” Link stood and met her halfway between the door and the table, and they embraced in a friendly hug.

They sat down together, and Ashei ordered what Link was having and then, after being told it was watered down, ordered what Link was having without the extra water. “So, what brings you to Hyrule?” Ashei asked, the stoic mask falling over her countenance once more. 

“Before Zant invaded Hyrule,” Link said, nursing his drink once more, “the royal family of Hyrule requested a sword from my home province, Ordon. We’re here delivering that sword, finally.”

“Sounds exciting. You look like you’re a man on a mission, though. Spill it. What’re  _ you _ up to?”

Link grinned sheepishly. “Is it that obvious?”

“It is. Spill.”

Link turned his glass around in his hands. “The truth is, I’m hoping to find another way into the land of Twilight.”

Ashei narrowed her eyes. “Back into the Twilight?” she repeated. “But didn’t Princess Midna break the Twilight Mirror?”

He nodded. “She did, but that can’t be the end of it. I… I have to see her again. I can’t explain it, but the nightmares, and flashbacks… I didn’t suffer any of it while she was with us.”

“Nightmares and flashbacks, you say? You do look quite haggard and pale.”

He smirked at her. “Thanks.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know.” He sighed and looked into his glass. “It’s true, though. I haven’t slept much at all since Midna left. I  _ can’t _ . Every few hours my sleep is broken by violent memories, and they are all  _ memories _ . I remember everything in my waking hours, although I try to forget, but I  _ can’t _ because I remember it all when I sleep. I can only stand to eat very little. Everything that I do upsets my stomach. And just today, when we were surrounded by soldiers… it didn’t matter that they were all friendly, there only to guard and protect  _ us _ . I felt I needed to defend against them, and when I remembered I had no weapon…”

“I… I see. Link, I have to be honest with you. I think the only thing that's going to make this better is time. I don't think finding your way back to the Twilight is going to help.”

Crestfallen, Link replied, “I don't have time, Ashei. This is killing me.”

Ashei looked like she was debating something in her head. And then, finally, in a low voice, she said, “These are just rumors, but I’ve recently heard something about a Mirror of Dawn, hidden somewhere in Snowpeak Ruins. It’s said to have some kind of mystical power, but I have no idea what, or even if there is such a mirror.”

Link nodded thoughtfully, and drained his glass. “You were going to go investigate it? I’ll do it for you.”

“Link, I don’t know if-”

“I know you don’t,” he cut her off, “but it’s the best lead I have right now. I’ll go and investigate it. And I’ll come back and let you know if it’s there and what it is, I promise.”

Ashei seemed to be satisfied with Link’s promise. “Very well. Remember your promise, Link. And don’t do anything stupid. If that mirror leads into the Twilight, we need to take care of it. Understood?”

He swallowed hard, then took a gulp of his drink finishing it. “Understood. Thank you, Ashei.”

* * *

The two sat and talked of other things after that, until one of Zelda’s personal guard found Link and bid him follow him back to the castle for the banquet. Link left Ashei and the bar reluctantly, not feeling very social and itching to get started on his journey. But he couldn’t very well tell Zelda that he was neither going to the banquet being held in his honor- and Rusl’s, but mostly his, he knew that they were doing this for him- nor staying to enjoy their hospitality. He had to stay at least for the night, maybe more depending on what Zelda mandated. 

The banquet was nice, he had to admit. There was good food, and plenty of it, and good drink as well. Link enjoyed it all, although after the first couple glasses of wine he had water, for Rusl began shooting him concerned looks. Afterwards, Colin was given leave to explore the castle- with a young guard who volunteered to keep an eye on him- and Rusl and Link returned to their quarters. 

The pair sat up before the fireplace, talking about the village, about Illia and about the ranch. Link was trying to screw up the courage to tell Rusl that he wasn’t going back to Ordon with him, and he knew he’d have to tell him why, too. Perhaps he could get away with leaving out his intention of testing the theory that the mirror was a link to the Twilight, if the mirror existed at all. 

He was rescued by a summons from Zelda. He had been half expecting that, and rose and followed the guard out and through the castle, up to Zelda’s personal quarters. He’d been there before, both times as a wolf. He wondered, vaguely, what it looked like through human eyes. 

But what immediately caught his attention wasn’t the bright colors of Zelda’s curtains and carpet and walls. It was Colin, kneeling before Zelda as she stood in front of the great window. Link looked at him in surprise, and Colin looked back at him, shame-faced, as if he had been caught doing something wrong. “C-Colin?”

“Link, I-”

Colin looked up to Zelda, who nodded to him. “Thank you for your news, Colin,” she said kindly. “If you would leave me and Link now and head back to your father. Good night and sweet dreams to you.”

Colin stood and gazed at Link a moment before brushing past him, into the hallway. Link watched him go, and then the door was closed behind him, and Zelda said, “Don’t be upset with him, Link. He’s worried about you. I am, too, especially after hearing what he had to say.”

Zelda was staring at him, expectantly, but no words would come. “I don’t know what to say,” he said finally. “I’m so tired, Your Majesty.”

“Don’t. My name is Zelda. Use it.”

“Zelda. And I still don’t know what to say.”

“Come sit with me.” 

She moved to sit on a large plush couch before a low table, a delicate porcelain tea set spread out on the table. She poured them both a drink from the teapot as Link sat down next to her, and then handed his cup to him. “I wish I knew what to say to help,” she said softly. “All I can offer is sympathy and camaraderie in this.”

“Camaraderie? You mean you-”

“Suffer the nightmares? Yes. Both sleeping and waking, like you.” She took a sip of her tea and looked away. “I believe that the only thing that will help is time, but Colin tells me you seem to be planning something, and he believes it to be related to the terrors.”

Link said nothing, unsure of if he was being asked about his plans and hoping he was not. He instead sipped his tea, and then took a gulp of it. It was warm and sweet and he liked it. He would have to see about getting a recipe or some of the tea, if they would part with some of it. 

And then he remembered that he wasn’t going back to Ordon. Perhaps he could get Rusl to take some back with him. 

Suddenly, as Link was mulling this over, Zelda said, “Link, I want you to stay here and be a member of my personal guard.”

He nearly spit out his mouthful of tea. Instead he swallowed hastily and looked up at her, wide-eyed. “What?”

“Where were you just now?” she asked, torn between concern and amusement.

“In my teacup. This is the best tea I’ve ever had.” He took another swallow. “And I heard you. I was just… surprised. I can’t stay. I’ve… got something I need to do.”

“So you are planning something.” He met this with silence, and she said, “Tell me.” When he still didn’t answer, she said in a stern tone, “I order you as your Queen to tell me, Link.”

He looked up at her at that, startled. “I’m Ordonian,” he said, half-indignantly. 

“And you are in Hyrule, in the Queen’s chambers, before the Queen herself. Tell me  _ now _ , Link.”

“There are rumors of a magical mirror in the ruins at Snowpeak,” he said, trying to hide a harsh edge in his voice. “I’m going to investigate them. Something must be done if it is what I think it is. It’s called the Mirror of Dawn, and I hope- think it’s a twin to the Twilight Mirror, one that can only be shattered by the true ruler of the light realm.” He paused, and then lied, “If it is I plan to bring it back to you.”

“You started to say that you hope it’s a twin to the Twilight Mirror,” Zelda said slowly. “You’re going to try to get into the Twilight. You’re looking for Midna.” When he didn’t answer, Zelda said, “Link, Midna is their Princess. She  _ belongs _ there. And you belong here. You can’t change either of these things and even if you could, as their Princess, she belongs to her people, as well.”

“I just want to see her again,” he said. “I want to see if being near her again stops these nightmares.”

“And if it does? What then?”

“I… I will find a way to stay in the Twilight, I suppose.”

She shook her head. “This is madness, Link.”

“Not yet it isn’t,” he said grimly, “but it will be very soon if I don’t stop these nightmares. I am  _ going _ mad, but I’m not there yet.”

Zelda stared hard into Link’s desperate blue eyes, and then said, “I cannot stop you, and I won’t try to order you to stay. And you’re right. If that mirror is another portal into the twilight, it needs to be dealt with. But I need you to bring it straight to me if it is. Am I clear? Promise me this much, Link. Promise me that you’ll bring me the mirror.”

“I promise,” he answered solemnly, sincere. “After I’ve done what I must, I will bring it to you.”

Knowing that was the best she was going to get out of him, she nodded. “I will see to it that you are properly and fully outfitted for the trip. I’ll need a list of things you’ll need.”

“A sword,” he replied immediately, “and provisions. That’s all. And…”

“And?”

He hesitated. “Some of this tea would be nice. Especially with as cold as it is in Snowpeak.”

Zelda laughed. “It will be done. Go get some rest now, Link. Thank you for speaking with me tonight. I hope we’ll be able to speak again soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Link left the next day, it was in high spirits, higher than he'd had for months, ever since the end of his quest to save Hyrule had come to a close. The sun shined down warm on his face, and a auspicious wind was at his back. It had been so long since he had felt  _ hopeful _ that it was a completely foreign feeling to him now. 

Rusl had not been pleased when Link told him he was going to head for Snowpeak instead of going home with them. “You don't understand,” Link said quietly in that confrontation. “I  _ have  _ to do this. Even if this leads to nothing, it's something that has to be done. We can't just leave a portal to the twilight alone. Not with what happened last time we did that.”

“I understand this, but does it have to be you? Ashei is more than capable of dealing with it. Haven't you suffered enough?”

Link was quiet for several moments before speaking. “It isn't a matter of suffering enough or anything like that. It has to be done, and I'm the one who wants to do it. Rusl, if I can get back into the twilight for just a few minutes, I can see Midna again. I have to know if seeing her again will make this nightmares stop. I never had them on my quest, and she is the only factor left.”

“Link, fear is a luxury you didn't have at the time,” Rusl said. “You need to give yourself time to heal. Doing this is just going to reopen all of those wounds.”

Link scowled at him, irritated. “The wounds are open, Rusl. I  _ can't  _ heal. Why doesn't anyone believe me?”

“Because we know you're stronger than that.” When Link just stared at him in open anger, Rusl sighed. “If you're going to do this, at least be properly armed.”

As Link was about to tell Rusl that Zelda had already agreed to arm him, Rusl turned back to his backpack and rustled in it for a second. Link watched curiously, and then his breath caught in his throat as Rusl produced a sword in a worked leather scabbard. “I didn't give this to you right away because I was hoping you wouldn't need it,” he said, handing the blade over to him. Link drew it as Rusl added, “I want you to promise me that once you're done, you'll come back to us. Be a member of the Queen’s guard, return to Ordon and resume your duties with the goats, hell, even go to Kakariko and help out in Malo’s shop. Just promise me that you'll stay this time.”

Link took the blade carefully and reverently, pulling it from the sheath slightly to examine the steel of the blade. It was as well made as the sword they had handed over to the Queen, and Link snapped it back into its scabbard and strapped it to his back. “Thank you, Rusl,” he said warmly, smiling at him in relief. “I was almost certain I’d be burning the bridge between us by doing this. I’m glad to know my fears were unfounded.”

“They are indeed unfounded. There’s little you could do to alienate you from us.” He put a heavy hand on Link’s shoulder. “Reconsider this,” he said in urgent concern. “The fact that you thought for even a moment that you wouldn’t have a place when you returned- this isn’t like you, Link. You’re not going to find the answers you’re seeking like this.”

“I don’t know if I will or not,” Link replied with quiet determination, “but regardless of what I may or may not get out of this, that mirror has to be investigated. Whether I’m the one who does it or not doesn’t change that fact, so I might as well. I wish everyone could understand that.”

“We understand that just fine. That’s why we want you to let Ashei do this.”

Link sighed and shook his head. “If you understood it, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. I’ll be back, though. I promise. If I survived facing a demon lord, I’ll survive investigating a mirror.” He smiled thinly. “So stop your worrying, will you? I’ll be fine.”

“As you say,” Rusl said heavily, but removed his hand after patting Link’s shoulder. “Colin and I are leaving in a few minutes. Will you see us off?”

“Of course.”

It had been another half day before Link could set off on his quest himself. Zelda promised him supplies and provisions, but she didn’t promise them to him first thing in the morning. Much to his dismay, Zelda attempted to talk him out of going, as well, but he held firm about it. He knew they were just concerned for him, but he was the hero chosen by the gods, for crying out loud. He could handle a little cold and a mirror! He already had once.

But by the time the noon sun was high in the sky, he had a horse saddled and ready to go, and he wished, not for the first time, that he’d been able to bring Epona with him. He trusted Epona a lot more than any of the horses belonging to the knights of the castle. He needed to do something nice for her when he got back to Ordon.

_ If _ he got back to Ordon.

He considered that for a moment. Yes, he would’ve rather had his own horse to do this, but if things went the way he wanted them to, Epona might very well have been stranded in Snowpeak. That was an unacceptable outcome, no matter what he did. There was no guarantee that he’d be able to flee to the twilight, but if he could, he would. At least he wouldn’t feel as guilty about leaving behind a nameless horse he had no attachment to. 

It still made him uneasy. He tried to assuage his conscience by reminding himself that horses generally knew their way back home. It would be able to head home without him. He might even be able to command it to do so.

It was the last obligation holding him to the realm of light. As he set the horse free- or, perhaps, he could ask Yeto to deal with the horse- he would be free to go or stay as he wished. His promise to Zelda to bring the mirror to her echoed in his mind, but if that mirror was a portal between the light and twilight, there was no reason that he needed to  _ stay _ there. Get to Snowpeak, get the mirror, see Midna, and bring the mirror back to Zelda. He could decide whether to stay or go then.

His spirits were high as he traveled, only dampening slightly when the air around him started to grow colder. If there was one part of this quest he regretted, it was that it took him back to Snowpeak. He’d been more than happy to leave that place behind and warm his frozen body in the sunlight once again.

Link reached the peak and pulled his pack off the horse’s back. He patted it gently on the nose, stroking it and whispering soothingly to it, telling it to go back to its master in Hyrule Castle. It whuffed at him softly, nickered, and pawed the ground, almost anxiously. Wasn’t ready to go, huh? Well, it would when it was ready to. He shouldered his pack, found a thick slice of ice he could use as a vehicle, and headed down the mountain to the ruined mansion below.

All was quiet when he reached the mansion’s great doors, and Link knocked firmly, hoping that one of the snowmen who lived there would hear him. Sure enough, after a number of minutes and another round of knocking, the great doors creaked open, and Yeta’s large head poked out from the door. “Link! Uh!” She pushed the door open completely, toddling to him with a big grin on her face. “It been so long since we saw you, uh! You look good!”

Link smiled. “It’s good to see you too, Yeta. How’ve you and Yeto been?”

“Good, good! Uh! Come in, come in!”

Link followed Yeta into the ruined mansion, grateful to be out of the wind and cold. The mansion wasn’t much warmer, but at least he didn’t have the biting wind to deal with.

Yeto greeted him enthusiastically, pounding him on the back and sending him sprawling. He grimaced and climbed to his feet again, returning Yeto’s greeting, albeit less enthusiastically. The couple wouldn’t even hear what he had to say until he had some soup and ale with them. They gathered in front of the hearth, the only warm room in the place, and the snowmen made Link tell them all about his home and the rest of his journey, after he left them. They listened sympathetically as Link told them about the constant nightmares. And then they shared a look when Link told them that he was looking for a mirror. Again.

“Uh, think find mirror good idea?” Yeto asked, almost anxiously. “Remember how terrible other mirror was, uh!”

“Don’t think it is like other mirror,” Yeta added doubtfully. “No monsters this time, no sickness. It just plain mirror.”

“So you have a mirror, then?”

“I find, uh,” Yeto answered. “In wine cellar, in corner. Dusty and dark. Yeta cleans and uses it to look at herself now. Is in the bedroom.”

Link clenched his fingers into fists and then relaxed them, trying to keep his head about him. This was it. This was the supposed Mirror of Dawn. It had to be. “May I see it? I just want to look at it. I’ll leave it for Yeta. Provided it’s not dangerous,” he added. 

“If dangerous, don’t want,” Yeta replied with a shudder, and Link looked at her in sympathy. He dreamed of the demon that had possessed Yeta when he was retrieving the shards of the Twilight Mirror, and he dreamed of it often. He was sure he wasn’t the only one who had been traumatized by that fight.

Yeto nodded, and then put a large hand over Link’s shoulder and arm. “Not look at mirror tonight,” he said sagely. “Rest and eat soup tonight, uh. It cold and you tired. Can look in the morning.”

If he was honest, Link wasn’t looking forward to spending the night in the dilapidated fortress. It was better than spending the night outside, though, and as Yeta and Yeto bought him extra blankets and pillows to spend the night on the couch in front of the hearth, he realized that even had they immediately showed him the mirror and he left right after, he’d never get out of Snowpeak before dark. It was better this way, and the hearth was nice and warm.

He woke at dawn. The nightmares still haunted him, but they were less severe than they’d been. He’d woken several times in the night, and once in a panic as he didn’t immediately know where he was, but as far as he knew, he didn’t cry out at all. 

Good thing, too. He was embarrassed about the nightmares. It was bad enough that the people who knew about them did. He didn’t want Yeto and Yeta to know, too.

Yeto lumbered through the room and out to where he made his soup. An hour later, after Link had gone to wash up, Yeta came to sit with him, and the pair talked until Yeto came back with more soup for breakfast. Once that was done, Yeto rumbled, “Is time to show you mirror, uh. Come, this way to bedroom.”

The pair walked through the house, leaving Yeta to relax before the fire. Link looked over his shoulder wistfully at the fire, but followed Yeto out of the room without argument. He was eager to get to that mirror and see what he could see about it. 

The way to the master bedroom was clearer than it had been months ago, when he came through there last. It seemed the snowmen had done quite a bit of cleaning up. In several minutes, they were in the bedroom, and Link could see the mirror immediately, across the room. “That mirror, uh,” Yeto said, almost nervously. “Think bad? Uh, never thought…”

“I don’t know.” Link approached it, his heart pounding in his chest. Its surface was clear and bright, and it was edged with citrine gems embedded in a complex frame of gold. He saw his reflection in the bright mirror, nervous but determined, as he approached the mirror. He touched the surface of the glass lightly, running his fingers over the smooth, cold surface.

And then his reflection  _ smiled _ . 

Link drew back with a yelp, even as Yeto gave a low cry and rushed forward. It was a cold smile, and Link’s reflection laughed, a cruel, jarring edge to his voice, darkening. Without a word, the reflection pushed through the mirror and dragged himself through the frame. “My goodness, but that was easy,” the reflection said in amusement. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost! What’s the matter?  _ Frightened _ ?”

Link backed up a step, even as Yeto moved to defend his smaller friend. “Uh! What you?!” Yeto roared. “Back in mirror!  _ Back _ !”

“Since when do  _ you _ need defending?” the reflection sneered, still advancing on Link with just a disdainful look at Yeto. Link shook his head, eyes wide in horror at this dark reflection approaching him. The reflection spat. “Some hero you are, afraid of your own shadow. You  _ coward _ .”

“N-no-”

Yeto roared again, wordlessly, and swung at the dark reflection. Link raised a hand and pushed the air between them, and sent Yeto flying. He slammed into the wall, and groaned, trying to get up and failing. “Stay down,” the reflection muttered, and raised his hand again. This time, dark energy poured from his hand and engulfed Yeto.

Link gasped, his hands flying to his mouth. “What are you doing?! Stop it!”

“Ah! He knows how to speak!” the reflection laughed. “Don’t worry. I didn’t do anything but put him to sleep. He’ll slumber like a baby until tomorrow morning. I have no desire to hurt him, or his dear wife. You, on the other hand…”

The reality of what was happening hit Link the moment the reflection’s words hit his ears, and he snapped the sword from his back and shifted to a fighting stance. The reflection snorted. “Oh, put that away before you hurt yourself.”

“What- what  _ are _ you?”

“I am you. I am your reflection, the hopes and desires and pride you discarded when you ended your journey.” He smiled callously. “You’re little more than a shell of a man now, desperate for someone to save you. You saved  _ Hyrule _ and yet you can’t save yourself.” He shook his head. “It’s pathetic, really.”

The reflection paused and repeated, “Put the sword away. You can do nothing against me. In fact, I propose a trade. You want to go to the Twilight Realm again? I can send you there. All you have to do is give up your Triforce.”

“What? No!” The reflection took a step toward him, and he raised his sword. “Stay back!” Link barked threateningly. 

“Put. The sword. Away.” The reflection narrowed his eyes. “Your choices are to give up the Triforce of Courage willingly or have it taken from you by force. I cannot imagine that would be a comfortable process for you.”

“You can't just take a Triforce from someone,” Link snapped. “It came to me because I'm the embodiment-”

“Of courage, yes, yes, you've forgotten that I'm you already. I know all of this. Here's the thing, Link- you're not the perfect embodiment of courage.  _ I  _ am. You're nothing but a coward anymore. Go to your twilight princess now. Leave the light realm to me.”

“No!”

“I'm sorry, did I give you the impression that you had a choice in this matter? You don't.”

With that cold statement, the reflection stepped forward, dodged the swing of Link’s sword, and grabbed Link’s wrist. He twisted Link’s arm behind his back and yanked up. Link cried out in surprise as the sword fell to the floor and the reflection shoved him towards the mirror, hard. Link scrambled to get his footing, reaching out to steady himself on the mirror. He gasped sharply as pain lanced up his arm from his palm, and tried to pull away. The gasp became a scream as he discovered that he could not, that the mirror was pulling him in. The dark reflection stretched out his left hand, and searing pain shot up Link’s arm as the Triforce of courage flickered on the back of his hand, and then went dark.

Link’s reflection watched in satisfaction as the mirror swallowed him up and the smooth surface of the mirror cleared once again. He stooped to pick up Link’s discarded sword, trying it out with a few practice swings. Beautiful. He'd need to have a scabbard made, but this blade would serve him nicely. 

He looked up sharply as Yeta burst into the room. “I hear scream!” she yelled. “What- uh?!” Her gaze fell on Yeto and she rushed forward to him, falling to her knees beside him. “What happened?! Why you have sword-”

And then her eyes narrowed at Link’s reflection. “No wounds, no sheath, uh… Where Link?”

“Yeta?” he said innocently. “I'm right here-”

“You lie!” she screamed, scrambling to her feet. “Link never hurt Yeto! Link  _ friend,  _ uh! And sword have sheath on back when Link comes! What you do to Link? What you do to Yeto?!”

Link sighed softly. Poor, stupid creatures… “I've made Yeto sleep. He will wake on his own. As for me… Just forget about me. It's best for everyone if you do.”

With that, Link cast one final look back at the mirror, and, smirking to himself, walked out of the room. He heard Yeta wail her husband’s name, and his smirk grew. Weaklings, the lot of them. 

With the Triforce of Courage, he would rule the light realm, and that coward would rot in the twilight realm with his beloved princess, as he desired. Now he just had to obtain the Triforces of Power and Wisdom. With that in mind, he started the trek back up the mountain, hoping that fool’s horse was still there.


	4. Chapter 4

Midna sighed as she continued to sign the endless parade of papers before her. She insisted on reading each one, a habit that annoyed her chancellor to hell and back. It slowed down the process of getting these things done immensely. “Your Majesty,” the chancellor tried again, “I find it highly insulting that you don’t trust me to-”

“I don’t care that you find it insulting,” she murmured, her eyes scanning the page before her. “I’m not putting my name to something that I don’t know the contents of.”

“It is slow-”

“What you would have me do,” she clipped him off curtly, “is foolish and irresponsible, and I would’ve had three of these pages read and signed in the time it took me to have this conversation. I don’t need you here to read papers and sign my name to them. Stop badgering me, or leave. Am I clear?”

“Crystal,” the chancellor muttered, and Midna turned her attention back to the pages in front of her, trying to regain her lost focus. She was so tired. The nightmares of her journey with Link hounded her in her sleep, causing her to wake at least once a night since she came home. She sighed and signed her name, setting the page aside and picking up the next one. Her mind wandered off to Link several times while she read the page, and she had to keep yanking her attention back to it. 

Another page read and signed and set aside. She felt ridiculous, afraid of the memories that plagued her sleep. She knew that fear was a luxury that she hadn’t had during her quest to unseat Zant from the throne he had taken from her, and that, logically, all of the fear she didn’t have the luxury to feel would need to come out before she would be at ease again. That didn’t make it any easier, she was sure.

Another page signed and down, another picked up and examined. She wondered if Link suffered the nightmares, too. Or Zelda. She had been just as much a victim of Zant and Ganondorf as Link and Midna had been, in some ways more of a victim. She was imprisoned by Zant, sacrificed herself to save Midna’s life, was used as a puppet to try to goad the two companions into killing her… Midna would be surprised if Zelda didn’t suffer still. 

She set down another page, picked another one up. Abruptly, the monotony of her day was broken as a soldier burst into her office. “Your Majesty!” he gasped out, bowing to her.

“What is this about?” the chancellor snapped. “Are you stupid? Don’t you know that Her Majesty is busy? She doesn’t have the time to-”

“Oh, shut up,” Midna cut him off irritably. “What is it?” 

“A- a young man has been found in a stream in the woods outside of the town. We believe he is from the light realm.”

“What? But that’s impossible!”

“He’s in really bad shape, my lady. And… and he was calling for you.”

At this, Midna stood. The only young man from the light realm who would call for her was Link. “Take me to him, quickly,” she said hurriedly, with a threatening glance at the chancellor. Fortunately for everyone, he held his tongue and merely followed behind quickly.

The soldier led her through the castle to an infirmary, set up primarily for the servants and soldiers’ health and safety. There, as soon as she crossed the threshold of the door, she heard his voice, distinct and familiar and pained. She no longer needed the escort. Midna followed the sound of Link’s voice to his bedside, and her heart ached as her gaze fell on him.

His skin was unearthly pale, almost blue, as the Twili’s skin was. She could see every vein beneath his skin, and he was senseless, held down to the bed by leather restraints at his wrists and ankles. He moaned and cried out in pain, blue eyes squeezed shut against the pain as he writhed and strained against the restraints.

Before she had a chance to ask, the physician came up on Link’s other side. “He fought us tooth and nail,” he explained, gesturing at the restraints. “He is in agony, and there is nothing we can do to ease his pain. Nothing we’ve found, in any event.”

Midna clenched her jaw, looking down at her former companion in pity and compassion. She smoothed his brown hair from his brow as she said, “We’re in a bad position here. He can’t exist here. I don’t suppose your men could figure out how he got here.” At the guard’s shake of the head, she turned her gaze back to her fallen friend. “And since we don’t know how he got here in the first place, or why, sending him back will be difficult. We need to search the area he was found, try to discover any passage he could have taken, or clues as to why this happened.” 

When no one moved, Midna snapped, “What are you waiting for, the light to return? You have your orders, soldier!  _ Go! _ ”

As the soldier scurried off to obey his Queen, the chancellor said in a low voice, “Your Majesty, if there is another link between this realm and the light realm-”

“I know. We need to do something about it. And we need to send Link back to the light realm. He can’t survive here.” She set her gaze down on him, smoothing her hand over his forehead and bangs as he gave a strangled, pained cry. “What happened to you?” she murmured, openly worried.

A thought occurred to her. To her chancellor, she said, “Fetch that soldier back to me, back to my office. I will accompany him out to where Link was found.”

“Your Majesty? Are you sure that’s safe?”

“Not in the least,” she clipped in return, sweeping out of the room with the chancellor on her heels, “but if whatever sent Link here hurt him as badly as he appears to be hurt, then it’ll be a desperately strong foe indeed. I’m going to see about this myself. It’s just my duty.”

“Your duty is to stay safely in the palace,” the chancellor said sourly.

Midna whirled on him. “I was content to let someone else do the kingdom’s fighting for me once before,” she snapped. “I'm not going to stand by and let it be imperiled again!” The chancellor drew away, startled by his Queen’s outburst. Midna took a deep, calming breath. “Link clearly can't help himself right now. I'm going to. It's the least that we all owe him, and you better not forget that.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the chancellor murmured. “I'll retrieve the soldier who found him. Just one moment, if you please.”

Midna stood back, watching the chancellor go, her mind in turmoil. She needed to do something for Link. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she was going to do something. She knew that for sure. 

* * *

Zelda woke with a start, gasping desperately for breath, looking around her dark bedroom in a panic. It subsided slowly as she realized that it had just been a nightmare. She covered her face with her hands, taking deep breaths to calm herself. 

Sleep was out of the question for the moment, and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. She carefully lit the lamp next to her and, by its light, pulled a woolen shawl from Kakariko over her shoulders and made her way to the great panoramic window doors leading to her balcony. Opening the doors and stepping out into the crisp night air, Zelda breathed deeply, closing her eyes and tilting her face up into the cool breeze. 

Her mind wandered to Link, and the quest for relief from the trauma they had experienced. She regretted not trying to stop him. Ashei very well could have investigated that mirror and she trusted her to bring the mirror to her far more than she trusted Link to do so. 

At that thought, she pressed her lips into a grim line and shook her head. No, she wouldn't go there. Link gave her his word, and she would trust that. She didn't think Link would lie to her, not intentionally anyway. 

She took a few deep breaths of the cool night air, relishing the feel of the breeze on her face. There was little point in ruminating. Either Link would bring her the mirror, or he would not. It was in Link’s hands now, and there was nothing she could do about it. 

But there was something she could do about the nightmares. Zelda went back into her room, closing the glass doors behind her. She intended to ask the guard to bring her some hot cream tea, hoping it would lull her back to sleep. 

The call died on her lips and she drew back against the glass doors, startled. “L-Link! How did you get past my guards?”

Link smiled wryly and shrugged. “They know me, and I told them I have urgent business with you.”

“So urgent you couldn't wait for morning?” She self-consciously held her bed robe together, her mind reeling. Something was wrong. Link wouldn't just barge into her private chambers like this, even if her guards let him. And they wouldn't. So why was he standing there before her now?

Link shook his head. “No, it couldn't wait. I need the Triforce of wisdom, Your Majesty.”

Alarms went off in Zelda’s head. She grasped her hand and rubbed the back of it unconsciously as she asked, “Why?”

“Because the Mirror of Dawn can't be broken by you, or anyone. Unless we wish it broken.” Link took a step closer to her. “Give me the Triforce and tell me where to find the Triforce of power. I'll make sure no one can use the Mirror before it’s used for evil ends.”

He took another step closer, and Zelda glanced around, looking for something, anything she could use to defend herself with. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but Link clearly wasn't himself. Even in the darkness she could see it in his eyes: dark cruelty, raw hatred. “What happened to you?” she whispered. “Did- did the mirror do this to you?”

Link stopped short, tilting his head to the side. The hatred in his eyes deepened, but the innocence on his face didn't waver. “Did it do what to me?” he asked. “I don't know what you're talking about. Are you feeling alright?”

“I'm feeling fine. Are  _ you  _ alright?” A thought occurred to her, and she sucked in a breath. “The Link I know would never just barge into my private rooms and demand the Triforce from me. Who are you?”

Link  _ tsk’ _ d at her. “Paranoia, my queen? It is just that urgent that I get the Triforce. I will have it, either voluntarily or by force, and you're running out of time to make that decision for yourself. Give it to me, now, or I will  _ take _ it.”

Zelda shook her head, edging for the corner of the room where her sword leaned against the wall. Link looked to the side, snarled, and stalked between her and the sword. “So you want to do it this way. I'm disappointed in you, Zelda.”

“You're not Link. Who are you, what have you done with him?”

“So cliched. I want the Triforce. Give it to me!”

He lunged for her, and she staggered back, into the corner opposite her sword. She raised her hands to defend herself, despairing. There was no way she’d win against him in a hand-to-hand fight against him, but she couldn't just hand over the Triforce to this person, whoever he was. 

They grappled for a moment, and Zelda opened her mouth to scream. He forced her back to the wall and slammed his hand down over her mouth, hissing at her to be quiet. Zelda struggled against him, trying to yank his hand away from her face, and he pinned her as best as he could. “We can do this all night if you want to. You know you can’t overpower-”

His words cut off in a sharp gasp, and he reeled backwards. His hands went to his head and he cried out. Zelda reached for him instinctively, and then drew back again, bewildered. As he fell to his knees, clutching his head, she dashed across the room to her sword and brandished it, her mind running frantically over the situation. Dare she kill this man in front of her? What if he really was Link, controlled by some dark power- or the dark memories that haunted him? Could she live with herself if she killed Link, even in self-defense?

Dark light streamed from him and his voice pitched up into a scream. Zelda maneuvered herself towards the door to her chambers, both to intercept him if he bolted and to stop any guards who may have heard his pained, desperate cries. As she watched, a form split off from Link, taller, more feminine than him, and stepped out of his shadows. “M-Midna!”

Midna glanced at Zelda, and then turned her attention back to Link. “I should’ve know,” she snarled. As Link caught his balance once more and drew his sword, Midna darted back towards him, a thin knife flashing out of a holster strapped to her wrist. She pressed the blade under his chin, hissing, “Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand!”

He was still breathing heavily, but his sadistic grin returned to his face. “Because you can’t harm me.”

“I certainly can!”

“At what cost?” Midna pulled back, ever so slightly, doubt flickering across her pale features. “I see you don’t understand what I mean. Let me show you.”

Link held up a hand and focused on his palm. The shadows in the room seemed to be drawn to the center of his hand, and they came into sharp focus, showing another Link, bound to his bed. His back arched as he sobbed in agony, his skin tinted light blue. Zelda gasped and put a hand to her mouth. “Midna? Is this-”

“That is the state he’s in, yes,” Midna answered her. “And that is the real Link. This one is a mere reflection of him. So why are you showing me this, imposter?”

“Keep watching,” he chuckled. He pulled a dagger out from his belt, and Midna tensed, preparing to dash her knife across the reflection’s throat. He  _ tsk _ ’d at her. “Steady there. You don’t want to do that, and I’m about to show you why.” Slowly, he raised the dagger to his own face, pressed the blade to his cheek, and dragged the edge down. As blood welled from the self-inflicted wound, the Link in the reflection’s ball of dark light screamed sharply, dragging against his bonds with frantic strength. Midna and Zelda watched in horror as a thin slash appeared on Link’s cheek. Blood dripped from it, even as the Twili doctor at his side searched in confusion for the source of the new wound.

“You get it now, don’t you?” the reflection said darkly. “We are one and the same. Kill me and you kill your beloved hero as well.”

Midna’s resolve wavered. “He wouldn’t want you to have free reign to do whatever you want here.”

“So he’d want you to murder him?” The reflection’s grin broadened. “Are you sure about that, Queen Midna? The way I see it right now, you’ve got two choices: kill me and your hero, or let me go. Your choice. I win this little battle either way.”

“And how!” Zelda snapped. “I thought you wanted my Triforce!”

“I’m not stupid, Zelda. I can tell I’m not getting it from you this time. There will be other opportunities, mark my words. I will have it, and you can’t stop me. But for now, I know we’re at a standstill.” He clenched his hand, extinguishing the dark light in his palm. “So what will it be, mm? Are you going to let me go, or are you going to murder your hero?”

Midna pulled her knife away from the reflection’s throat and stepped back. “Smart choice,” he drawled. “This isn’t over yet, though. Don’t think you’ve won anything.” 

The shadows in the room converged on the reflection, spiraling around him, obscuring him from view. In the next second the shadows fell back to their natural places in the room and the reflection was gone, leaving the two women alone in the room. 

Midna turned to Zelda. “Did he hurt you?”

“No,” she replied in a low voice, and sank onto her bed, her sword lying across her lap. “I don’t believe this,” she murmured. “How are we supposed to handle this?”

“I don’t know,” Midna replied. She replaced her knife against her wrist and took a deep breath. “I don’t know,” she repeated. “You saw the condition Link was in. I don’t think I’d be able to keep him safe and whole even if I could pull him back into this realm. That dark reflection of him was the link I used to come back, but there’s no telling where he fled to. We have to figure out how Link was pulled into the Twilight to get him back here, I think.”

“He said he was going to investigate a mirror up in Snowpeak,” Zelda said musingly. “He called it the Mirror of Dawn and said that he thought- that he hoped- it was another portal into the Twilight, like the Mirror of Twilight, a counterpart to it, if you will.”

“And you think he found that mirror,” Midna said. “Ugh, Snowpeak… I guess there’s no helping it. We’ve got to go investigate that mirror for ourselves. It might be the key to getting Link back into the light realm. If we don’t do something about that  _ soon _ , he’ll die. He can survive in the Twilight about as well as I could in the Light.”

Zelda swallowed hard. “Well, the bright side of that is that if Link dies, that evil echo of him dies with him. But there has to be another way for us to deal with this. Stay here for the night, Midna. We’ll leave for Snowpeak tomorrow.” 

“Indeed. But are you sure it’s a good idea for you to leave the castle?”

Zelda peered at her. “You have room to talk, but now that you mention it, why didn’t my guards come when Link screamed?”

The women sat for a few more heartbeats, both of them thinking this through, before Zelda scrambled to her door and flung it open. Outside, the forms of her guards lay slumped on the floor on either side of the door. Zelda sighed, brushed a hand across her eyes. “I better get them taken care of before resting. You go ahead and go to sleep while I deal with this.”

“Very well,” Midna said. “I’m taking your bed.”

Zelda smiled. “Feel free, my friend. I’ll be back just as soon as I’ve gotten fresh guards.”


	5. Chapter 5

Neither woman slept very well that night. Even though Zelda posted four guards outside of her rooms instead of only two, both she and Midna knew that if that dark reflection wanted to get at them, he could. “We just have to hope he doesn't want to, then,” Midna said when Zelda voiced this thought. 

“I don't think he'd be so stupid. He is a reflection of Link, after all. He does probably know that his element of surprise is gone. I don't think he'll attempt a head-on attack again.”

“I wish I had your confidence.”

But the night passed without incident, and Zelda went about her morning as usual. Only a handful of trusted guards knew that Midna was preparing for their journey to Snowpeak, and that, after noon, the woman tending to Zelda’s responsibilities was a maid who could feasibly pass for Zelda herself. 

Zelda found herself looking back at the town as the pair rode away. “Stop doing that to yourself,” Midna chided lightly. “I would tell you to just go back if this is going to be that difficult for you, but we both know you're not going to turn back until Link is back in the light realm, if we can get him back.”

“You’re right,” Zelda said grimly, turning to face forward in her saddle once more. “To be honest, I feel this is my fault. I was warned that he wasn't in a stable frame of mind. I didn't do enough to prevent this.”

“He is a grown man,” Midna replied dryly. “I don't think there was a whole lot you could've done.”

Zelda made a noncommittal  _ hm _ ing noise, and then lapsed into silence.

The two women traveled quickly and, much to their surprise, uneventfully. “I want to know where that evil Link is,” Midna finally said, as they approached the Snowpeak ruins. 

“If I were to guess, it would be that he's looking for the Triforce of power,” Zelda replied, as they approached the doors to the place. “It would be a simple thing to take my Triforce from me if he already had two of the pieces.”

Midna had raised her hand to knock on the door, but paused and looked at Zelda thoughtfully. “The Triforce of power,” she repeated. “If he could take your from you if he were to have it, wouldn't the reverse also be true? We would have two pieces of the Triforce if we were to find it.”

Zelda returned her thoughtful gaze. “You might be onto something there.”

“Of course I am.”

“First things first, though. I want to see this mirror.” With that, Midna shrugged and rapped hard on the door. 

It opened with a creak after several moments, and a large face peered out around it, consternation lining his features. “Uh? Visitors again? Uh… What you want?”

The two queens looked at each other. “My name is Zelda,” she said, “and this is Midna. A friend of ours is… Missing. Last we knew, he was traveling here.”

“Link?”

“Yes, Link. Was he here?”

“He was here, uh. He's gone now. Come in. I, uh, I explain everything.”

The pair followed the snowman into the dilapidated mansion, and he led them through a large room. On the other side was another room, slightly smaller, with a heart set into a wall and blazing brightly. The room was warm, and Zelda and Midna pulled their hoods off of their heads. 

Another snowman was there in that room, and they welcomed the pair to sit with them before the hearth and eat soup with them. As they ate, the snowmen, Yeto and Yeta, explained in as much detail as they could their odd encounter with Link and that dark reflection. “I know is not friend,” Yeta said sullenly, “but, uh, I could not stop him. He hurt my Yeto.”

“Is strange,” Yeto added thoughtfully. “Link out of the mirror is evil, uh. Am sure of this much. But, if evil, why leave Yeto and Yeta alive?”

Zelda and Midna exchanged looks again. Finally, Midna spoke. “The Link from the mirror is a reflection of the real Link,” she said. “Perhaps a reflection of his darker ambitions and desires. But remember, Zelda? When the imposter cut himself, Link was hurt, too. They are one and the same.”

“Which would explain why the imposter didn't kill them,” Zelda said. “And why he didn't kill me, or try to fight us once you arrived. Perhaps, at his core, the imposter is the same as well. Link would never take a life without very good reason. And there would have been no reason to kill any of us.”

“He’s got good reason to kill you,” Midna pointed out.

She nodded, staring into the fire. “I know. But he thought he could trick me into handing the Triforce over to him, and then you showed up- straight out of his own body, no less. That didn’t look like it had been pleasant for him. So he was weakened and against two people he knew weren’t mere pushovers. The situation was too dangerous for him to do anything but flee.”

Yeta said, “Uh, evil Link shows you that good Link is hurt when he is. Why? What matters?”

“What matters is that the reflection has a hostage,” Midna said bitterly. “I’m sure Link would tell us not to worry about him, but neither of us will do that. I don’t know if the mirror will produce evil reflections of Zelda or me when we approach it, but that’s a risk we need to take.” She looked around the room. “What we do know is that dark reflection is a portal of sorts himself. I went to the place that Link was found and discovered a disturbance- like a rip in the air- there. I discovered that I could step through it, and-” she shrugged- “here I am. That means that I, at least, can use the reflection to travel between worlds.”

“That’s only useful if we know where the reflection is,” Zelda said. “And we don’t. I have no idea where the Triforce of power went when Link killed Ganondorf. He’s probably looking for it, but that means that the reflection could be pretty much anywhere in Hyrule.”

They were silent again. Finally, Yeto said, “Enough talk. We show you mirror in morning, uh. Better to be rested in case mirror makes evil twins of you too. Although didn’t help Link,” he added sullenly.

Zelda leaned over and put a hand on his great shaggy arm. “We aren’t Link,” she said softly. “We’re both thinking clearly and we’re aware of the possibility of the mirror creating dark versions of us. We’ll be fine, although I understand completely if you merely wish to direct us to where the mirror is. We can take it from there.”

Yeto shook his head. “No, uh. We bring mirror here. We take Link to mirror. This our responsibility, uh. I’ll go with you in the morning, uh.”

Despite the safety of the ruins, Zelda and Midna insisted on sleeping in shifts. They had no idea what role the mirror had played in creating that twisted echo of their friend, and neither of them cherished the idea of being in such close proximity to it with their guard down. Yeto and Yeta tried to reassure them that the mirror had been quiet since Link’s reflection left, but neither felt it was possible to be too careful in those circumstances.

The next morning, the pair broke their fast with the snowmen, and then Yeto grabbed a big, sharpened stick he called a spear and guided them to the room the mirror was in. They’d moved it into a locked basement, all the way in the back of the room, with a string of cans tied to the support posts on either side of the mirror. “To tell if something else comes from it, uh,” Yeto explained in a soft voice. “We not be taken by surprise again, uh.”

Midna and Zelda stepped over the string, approaching the mirror cautiously. They both peered into it, and Midna muttered, “It’s too dark. Do you have a lamp or something, Yeto?”

Grumbling unhappily, Yeto rummaged in a dresser to the side of the room and produced an oil lamp, which he lit and held aloft for them. Midna and Zelda stared at their reflections in the mirror, waiting for something to happen. “Alright, we’re here, and we see the mirror,” Zelda said. “What now?”

“Now,” Midna said determinedly, “I try to go back through to the twilight and bring Link back with me.”

“What if you can’t get back? Or if you come through with the reflection again?”

Midna glanced at her, growing more and more nervous by the moment. “Then we’ll just have to fight him again,” she said grimly, stepping forward to touch the mirror’s surface. Her fingers met the cool mirror, and her hand pressed against its smooth surface. It didn’t respond for her, and she backed away. “You said that Link thought this was a twin mirror to the Mirror of Twilight,” she said over her shoulder. 

“Yes, he did say that.”

“Do you think you can activate it? That’s the only reason I can think of why it’s not reacting to me. I’m not from the light.”

Zelda looked at her in open dismay, but came alongside Midna and pressed her hand to the mirror. The surface flickered, like a pebble thrown into a still puddle, and the image of the basement shifted into an image of a wooded area, near a stream. “That’s where I found the disturbance,” Midna said. “So this mirror is a portal  _ into _ the twilight. We don’t know if going back through the disturbance will bring us here or take us to the reflection.”

“Then we must stay together,” Zelda said grimly. She reached out her hand and took Midna’s, and then faced the mirror again, willing it to pull them into the twilight. For the first few heartbeats, nothing happened. And then the mirror flashed, and the women heard Yeto give a sharp cry. 

The next thing Zelda knew was pain. Midna’s hands were on her body, and Midna’s magic washed over her, fighting back the pain being in the twilight inflicted on her. Zelda coughed and struggled to keep her feet beneath her as she looked around, feeling as though she were in a haze. She had seen the twilight before, although what she had seen was a corruption of the light. 

Midna pulled her along the wooded path. “Come on, it’s not far to the palace from here. I can keep you well only for a certain amount of time. We need to collect Link and bring him back with us before my magic is exhausted.”

Zelda stumbled alongside her for a moment before finding her feet and following behind quickly. “Didn’t Link already journey to the twilight to help clear out Zant?” she gasped. 

“He had my magic protecting him, much like I’m protecting you now. I can’t do it indefinitely and Link was wounded somehow when he was found. That’s why my first goal was to figure out how to get him back to the light.” She shook her head. “I don’t know how I’m going to protect both of you long enough to get you back to the light and and in a fit state to fight the reflection, but one thing at a time.”

“How were you able to survive without a problem in the light, then?” Zelda asked, fascinated by this, and how many things about the situation she didn’t understand.

“That, I don’t know. Why would you and Link be crippled in the twilight but I retain my strength in the light? It’s an unknown factor that I won’t take for granted. If I don’t know how I did it, I can’t guarantee that I can continue to do it.”

“You could remain here and just send me and Link back.”

“I could do that,” Midna agreed softly, “but I likely won’t. As I said, you’ll both be crippled when you return to the light, and we can’t trust that dark reflection to just leave you be. He would be able to kill you easily. Plus, if that thing is a creature of the twilight, it’s partly my responsibility to make sure it’s dealt with.”

Zelda asked no more questions, instead lapsing into silence as the two women made their way to the twilight palace. The guards saluted Midna as they approached, but let them trek through the palace in peace, and Midna finally brought Zelda to the infirmary. 

Zelda immediately cringed as the sound of Link’s weak cries reached her ears. “He sounds like he’s dying,” she said, putting a hand to her mouth.

“He is,” the Twili physician said, approaching them and bowing to Midna. “We’ve done all we can for him and his wounds, but there’s something deeper than just incompatibility with the twilight and his wounds from being forced here against his will, some deeper wound that we can’t reach.”

“Can he make it back to where we found him?” Midna asked.

The physician nodded. “With assistance, yes. If you can get his attention.”

The three of them moved towards the sound of Link’s pained voice, as Zelda asked, “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean he is senseless much of the time. He has spoken to us intelligibly but those moments a few, far in between, and becoming fewer and shorter lived. Hopefully between the nurses and I, we can coax him back to consciousness for long enough to get you back to where he was found.”

“Why didn’t you send him back as soon as you found him?” Zelda demanded.

This time, Midna answered: “Here was a creature of the light, brought into the twilight by an unknown force, and wounded to boot. We didn’t even know if we could send him back.”

They came to Link’s bedside, and Zelda went to him, smoothing a hand over his forehead, brushing his sweat-soaked bangs from his face. “Z-Zelda?” he gasped, his blue eyes opening just a fraction. “What are you doing here?” His questions cut off in a groan of pain, and Zelda caught his hand in hers and squeezed it.

“Why isn’t anyone using their magic to protect him?” Midna demanded.

“We have been, when we’ve been able to. The task is draining. Doing this has already exhausted three of my orderlies. We’re truly doing the best we can.”

“Don’t,” Link said through gritted teeth. “I’ll be fine.”

“Yes, you will be now,” Zelda said. “We can get you home, but there’s a catch.”

“Of course,” he replied, his voice a half-moan. “What’s the catch?”

“Do you remember your reflection attacking you?”

“You mean I didn’t just dream that?”

“No,” Midna said. “It attacked Zelda. I was able to get to her to stop the attack. But it seems that the reflection himself is our way back into the light. Not through the mirror. This means that we’re going to have to be able to fight as soon as we’re back there. You have to be able to handle it with us, Link. You can’t stay here any longer, or you’ll die. Do you understand?” Link nodded, and tugged his arms at the restraints holding him down. Midna nodded to the physician. “Release him.”

The physician gestured and an orderly rushed to his side. In seconds Link was free, and he breathed deeply for several moments before attempting to sit up. It took a few moments, but soon Link was on his feet, and, being supported by the two Queens, making his way back out of the palace and to the place he had been discovered.

It took longer to get back there than it had getting to the castle, but as Midna and the guards the chancellor insisted on sending with them offered their magical protection to the two light-dwellers, the easier Link breathed and walked. When they had reached the disturbance in the air, Midna turned to the guards. “You’re dismissed,” she said authoritatively. “Go back to the palace and resume your usual duties. I don’t know how I’m surviving in the light but I can’t ask any of you to take that risk. Thank you for your help.”

The guards, doubtfully, bowed to her and hesitantly turned and began walking away. The trio looked at each other, and Link took a deep breath. “My doppleganger has my sword,” he said finally.

“Well, we’re just going to have to take it from him then, won’t we?” Midna said confidently, although she had little confidence that they could do that. “Are we ready?”

“As ready as we’re going to be,” Zelda said, a hint of weakness in her voice. “Let’s go.”

Midna was the first one to step through the disturbance, her hand gripping Link’s tightly. He let himself be pulled into the rift, and he felt Zelda following close behind him. 

Everything seemed to shift as he made his way blindly through the rift. He heard his own voice howling, although it wasn't him who was screaming. And then he was face to face with his reflection, the other him staring in wide-eyed shock. “How are you conscious?” the doppelgänger breathed. 

“Link, the sword!” Zelda interrupted urgently. Link glanced back at her, getting his bearings before leaping at the reflection, trying to tackle him to the ground. The other Link resisted him, and Midna joined in the struggle to bring him down. The reflection snarled and yanked a dagger from his belt, unable to reach the sword strapped to his back with both Midna and Link on him. He slashed out viciously and the blade caught Link in the arm. 

Link let him go with a sharp gasp, and the reflection grunted and hesitated. A dark, wet line began soaking through the reflection’s dark tunic. For a surreal moment, the reflection and Midna held each other still, and then with a sudden burst of strength, the dark reflection threw Midna off of him, onto sandy ground. 

Zelda lunged forward, her rapier in her hands. “Stop!” the dark Link snarled, grasping his injured arm. “Think about what you're doing, Zelda. If I die, he dies with me!”

It was enough to halt Zelda’s attack, and the dark reflection and Zelda stared at each other warily, tensely. Then the reflection glanced around at Link, crouched on the sand, blood welling from between his fingers where he grasped his cut arm, and then to Midna, on his other side, watching warily. “I don't have time to deal with you three,” he snapped suddenly. 

“Give me my sword back,” Link snarled. 

“Come and take it, coward.” When Link didn't move, merely staring at him in impotent rage, the reflection grinned, brushing dark hair from his face with his injured hand. “I didn't think so. As I said: I don't have time to deal with you. I don't know how you aren't still in the twilight in so much agony that you can't think straight, but I've got more important things to do. You'll have to excuse me.”

“Wait!” Link cried, and lunged for him again, but too late. His dark reflection melted into the shadows of the night and vanished. Link stumbled and fell to his knees again where dark Link had previously been standing. 

“How is he doing that?” Zelda asked. 

Midna knew that had been a rhetorical question, but she answered her anyway. “He's only a reflection, only a shadow. You have to admit, it's a handy talent to have.” She went to Link and held a hand down to him. He took it gratefully and she helped him stand, as Zelda drifted over to stand near them, looking over the sandy environment. 

“We're near the Arbiter’s Grounds, aren't we?” Zelda asked. 

“We are,” Link replied, looking around bleakly. “What could he have possibly wanted from here?”

“We’re also near the Cave of Ordeals,” Midna said thoughtfully. “I can think of two reasons he'd be here. Being as this was where Ganondorf was sealed so long ago, perhaps he thought the Triforce would go back here. Or maybe he meant to seek advice on where to find it.”

Link thought about that for a moment. “Midna, are you suggesting that he was seeking out the great fairy?”

“He could have been. It wouldn't hurt for us to go and see what we can see ourselves.”

“Do you remember what the cave of ordeals was like? I do.”

“We don't have to go back through them. You’ve already done so. I'm sure that the great fairy would be willing to at least talk to us, given that you've already passed her tests.”

“It's as good a place to start as any,” Zelda said, turning back to them. “I don't even know where to begin to search. Maybe the great fairy can help us, maybe she can't. We won't know unless we try.”

Link nodded in agreement. “Alright. To be completely honest, the idea that that evil twin of mine has gone after the great fairy isn't one I like very much. It'll be good to confirm that she's alright.”

“Very well, then,” said Midna. “Next stop: the Cave of Ordeals.”


	6. Chapter 6

The trek to the Cave of Ordeals took only an hour or two, although in the heat of the desert, it felt to Link like it took all day. When they finally ducked into the cave out of the heat, Link breathed a sigh of relief. “I don't suppose now is a good time to point out that I can't do this,” he said. “No sword.”

Zelda and Midna looked at him in the darkness. “We knew that,” Midna said flatly. “No one said you would have to be the one to do this.”

“Midna, you remember what this was like when we went through it. Fifty caverns of hell. You can't honestly expect you or Zelda to do that!”

“Oh, that's enough of that!” Zelda cried in irritation. “I am more than capable of doing this for us!”

“Zelda, Midna and I barely made it through it!”

“Stop,” Midna hissed at them. “Who’s even saying that we need to go through the caverns again? We've done it once already.” She looked around the darkness, her gaze focusing on the entrance to the first test. She stepped away from her companions, looking around the cavern they were in, and then called out, “Great Fairy! We need your wisdom!”

At first, they heard no answer. Link, Zelda, and Midna looked at each other, none of them wanted to have the next conversation that the silence caused a need for. “I can’t go through the caves,” Link repeated softly. “One of you has to.”

The air in the cavern blew in a sudden gust, and the walls began to glow with a soft light. The Fairy shimmered into the cavern like a breath on a frosty morning. She looked at the three companions, and then stepped forward. “Your Triforce is gone, hero,” she said, putting a hand to Link’s cheek. 

He met her gaze evenly. “I lost it,” he said honestly, softly. “I wasn’t strong enough to keep a hold on it. We need the Triforce of Power. The creature that stole the Triforce of Courage from me is looking for it, and we certainly don’t want him to have it.”

She looked around at the three companions. “I know where it is,” she said finally, “but I cannot just tell you. Only one who is worth to hold the Triforce will have any chance of obtaining it. As things stand right now, you are not worthy of it, hero.”

Link flinched and Zelda put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. “What about one of us?” Midna asked hopefully. Both Zelda and I are armed. We could carry out the ordeal for him.”

“If you carry out the ordeal, it will be for yourself, not for him.” The Great Fairy turned her gaze to Midna. “I doubt Zelda would survive the ordeal. She is very wise, but she lacks the physical stamina necessary to fight through all fifty of the trials. She is powerful in her own right, but this test requires a power that she just doesn’t have. You, however, may be able to survive the trial. Will you attempt it? If you clear all fifty of the ordeals in this cave, I will tell you where you may obtain the Triforce of Power.”

“Midna, you don’t have to do this,” Link said immediately. “We can find another way.”

“What other way, Link?” Midna turned to him, shaking her head. “We have no other leads. Even this was a lucky shot in the dark. One of us has to prove themselves worthy of the Triforce, and you can’t. I don’t think you’d be able to even if you were armed. I’m our best chance at getting the Triforce before your reflection can.” With that, she turned back to the Great Fairy. “I will undergo the ordeal, if you swear to help us once I succeed.”

The Great Fairy smiled. “You know where to go, Midna. Good luck and godspeed.”

Midna took a deep breath and walked to the entrance to the first cave. As she stepped through, a boulder rumbled across the entrance, sealing her there. She looked back over her shoulder at the blocked passage, and moved forward into the cavern. She focused on the sound around her, willing herself to stay calm. “Alright, Midna,” she said quietly to herself. “Link did this, easy. You’re not going to let that oaf show you up, are you?”

Calmly, Midna drew her long stiletto blade and prepared to fight.

* * *

On the other side of the boulder, Link and Zelda stared for several minutes in silence. “The goddesses protect her,” Zelda murmured.

The Great Fairy said, “There’s little to do now but wait. Take my hands. I will bring us to the bottom of the cave to wait for Midna’s return.” 

The pair exchanged looks, but both took one of the fairy’s hands. Dots of shimmering light surrounded them, slowly gathering speed as they rotated around them, until all Link should see was that gentle, shining light. A feeling of warmth and comfort wrapped itself around him, sensations he hadn’t felt in months, and he held on tighter, closing his eyes.

The light began to fade, and with it the sense of comfort. When he opened his eyes, he was at the spring at the bottom of the cave. 

“Link?” Zelda gasped, touching his face. It was only then that Link realized that the feeling of comfort and well-being had driven him to tears, and he shook his head, flinched away from her touch, and put his face in his hands. 

“I have done what I can for his psychic wounds,” the Great Fairy said gently. “The rest needs to be done by him and him alone. There are wounds so deep my magic can’t begin to touch them. I wish there was more I could do.” She took his hands and pulled them away from his face, and held them as she spoke. “I understand the sheer depth of pain you’re suffering, hero. You’ve seen and endured things no one should have to. But you lost yourself to them, and you must find yourself again. Otherwise, you will never take back the Triforce of Courage.”

Link closed his eyes and took a few ragged breaths, swallowing hard. He said nothing in response and the fairy released him, moving to the center of her fairy pond and sitting amongst her fairies. Zelda took her place next to Link and grabbed his hand, gave it a comforting squeeze, and let go. Together, they settled down as well to wait for Midna to return.

* * *

An hour later, Midna stumbled through the cavern’s entrance and fell to her knees before the fairy pond. Link and Zelda rushed over to her, even as the Great Fairy stood. Link went to one knee beside her, checking her wounds over. As he looked up, a demand for the fairy to help her, the Great Fairy gestured towards Midna and a handful of fairies darted over to them, wrapping Midna in their light. 

Moments later, Midna gently pushed Link’s hands away and stood of her own power. “I’ve faced your ordeal,” she said in a low, raw voice. “Keep your end of the bargain. Tell us where we can find the Triforce of Power.”

The Great Fairy approached them. “Indeed, you have more than earned the right to wield the Triforce of Power. Seek the Master Sword once again. The Triforce fell dormant within the Temple of Time when our hero defeated Ganondorf. Be warned, however, that it remains the hero’s blade. Seek only the Triforce, Midna. Do not attempt to wield the sword.”

“The Master Sword remains mine?” Link repeated, hope echoing in his voice for the first time in months. “Does that mean  _ I  _ can still wield it?”

“It is the sword of evil’s bane, Link. You are not evil, just lost.” She paused, as though debating something, and then added, “You seek to prevent your dark reflection from gaining the Triforce, correct? Take heed, hero- your reflection is merely the darkness already in your heart given form. If you are not evil, then neither is he. To him, the Master Sword is as any other sword. It's power alone cannot banish him.”

“Dark Link, not evil?” Midna repeated incredulously. “If it were simply a matter of another Link existing I hardly think we'd be as alarmed as we are now. His goals-”

Midna fell abruptly silent. The Great Fairy smiled patiently. “Yes? What about his goals?”

“We don't actually know what Dark Link wants, do we?” Zelda mused. “He attacked me. I'm not going to overlook that. He was willing to harm me to get my Triforce, and he's holding Link hostage to keep us at a distance. But if he and Link are the same, then what could this dark reflection want so badly that he'd want the Triforce to get it?”

“I suggest you discover that before you proceed further,” the Great Fairy said. 

“How?” Link asked bleakly. “Just walk up to him and ask?”

The Great Fairy’s voice was bland as she turned away. “Rest here for the night. My fairies can continue to work on your hurts and you will be safe here. I will personally watch over your sleep.” She smiled at the three of them. “You are somewhere the nightmares cannot reach any of you. Even if it is only for one night, rest easy now. You can seek the Master Sword in the morning.”

The trio looked at each other and around at the cold, hard rock beneath their feet, and back to each other. The Great Fairy smiled and then laughed merrily. “You will be comfortable, I promise you. Try it. Settle down and close your eyes. I will watch over you, I promise.”

With no further discussion, the three laid down on the ground, close enough to each other to reach out and touch if they felt the need to. Link rested his head in his arms and closed his eyes, focusing all of his attention on his breathing. 

In minutes he was asleep. He had no idea how he knew he was asleep, he just did. His dark reflection stood before him, facing away, looking over a blood red horizon. Link turned this way and that, eyes wide in surprise. Fear was not an emotion he felt. For once in his dreams, he was calm, just surprised. He turned back to his doppelgänger and joined him where he stood. They were on a high cliff, overlooking Hyrule Castle and Castle Town. This made little sense to Link, as the castle was in the middle of a plain. This couldn't be the same Hyrule Castle that he knew, but somehow, again, he knew it was. Either that, or it was a different castle, its identity irrelevant. 

He watched, shoulder to shoulder with his dark-clad and silver-haired shadow, as the sky darkened from red to crimson to black, the darkness falling over the castle like a suffocating blanket. Two armies appeared on either side of the castle, glittering silver in this oppressive night. They charged at each other, and Link could see every wound, every blow dealt, heard every death cry. The ground ran red with blood. 

Above it, a golden light appeared, forcing back the darkness. The armies melted away in the light, and peace reigned over the scene once more. 

But it was short-lived, and the skyline once more darkened to black, and the armies fought, and were halted once more by the Triforce. And again. And again. And again. 

With a sharp inhalation, Link’s eyes flicked open. He stared up at the ceiling of the cavern, shocked at the realization his dream brought with it. “He wants to destroy the Triforce,” he breathed. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Wait, so you had an anxiety dream about the Triforce and this means that your reflection wants to destroy it?” Midna asked blankly. 

It was the next morning, and Link had told them of his dream and conclusions over breakfast, a meal somehow procured for them by the fairies. They sat around a cooking fire, cucco eggs scrambled with some kind of savory cheese and potatoes in a glittering, ethereal crystal pan. At first, all three of the companions expressed concern about the pan, and whether or not it would be good for cooking. The Great Fairy convinced them to just try it and they were relieved to discover that the fairy pan worked just like any plain old mundane pan they'd seen. 

It was after that discussion, as the eggs were cooking, that Link told the two queens of his dream. Zelda remained quiet as Link blushed and said, “Well, when you put it that way, maybe I'm not so sure. But think about it. That dream’s message was pretty clear to me: that this will keep on happening as long as someone covets the Triforce. I'm the descendant of the Hero of Time, right? And centuries before him, histories talk of a demonic man who tried multiple times to get the power of the Triforce. The easy solution to stop these awful wars? Get rid of the Triforce. Won't be anything to fight over if it isn't there.”

“Your anxiety dream still doesn't mean that he wants to destroy the Triforce,” Midna said. “The much simpler explanation is that he wants to rule Hyrule himself, and needs the Triforce to do that, like Zant and Ganondorf wanted.”

“He's a darker facet of myself, remember? I have no desire to be the ruler of anything but my goat ranch, and even that’s a stretch.”

“I have a hypothesis myself,” Zelda said, finally joining the discussion. “He may want the Triforce to wish you away. You seem to be his only weakness, and from what you've told me, he regards you with contempt. He may feel that he has the greater right to exist than you do.”

“Either way, we have to stop him,” Link said, poking at their fire with a stick. “But if he intends to destroy the Triforce- is that even possible?”

“The Triforce grants the most dear wish to whomever touches it,” Zelda answered. “It does not differentiate between good and evil intentions, so I would assume that, if the person using the Triforce genuinely wished it, it would destroy itself. But, Link, Hyrule is granted its prosperity through the Triforce. If your reflection means to destroy it, he'd be destroying Hyrule itself. If he's really you, he can't possibly want that.”

“I agree, I think you're right. Even if we were to convince him that he can't do this thing, that he'd be ruining Hyrule rather than helping it, we still run into the problem of both of us existing.”

“Why couldn't we convince him to live peacefully alongside you?” Both Midna and Link set her with blank, disbelieving stares, and Zelda said, “What? He's Link, is he not? He'd want to avoid bloodshed as much as you do.”

“He sent me to the Twilight knowing that I couldn't survive there.”

“I don't know about that. Weren't you looking for a way into the Twilight anyway?”

Link had no response to that and lapsed into bewildered silence. Midna watched him, chewing on the wooden fork she used at breakfast. “And none of this explains where he came from,” Midna said. “He's not Twili. We are a world alongside yours, not a mirror to it. If that mirror is truly a twin to the Mirror of Twilight, it shouldn't have been able to give Link’s darkness form the way it did.”

“That will be easy to deal with, though,” Zelda said smoothly. “If it's a twin to the Mirror of Twilight, I should be able to shatter it the way you shattered the Mirror of Twilight, Midna.”

“Of course,” Midna said, “but that still doesn't answer for dark Link’s existence. Shattering the mirror is all well and good, but I don't think you want dark-hearted copies of your citizens roaming around.”

Zelda looked at her thoughtfully, mulling their conundrum over. A few moments of silence later, a thought struck Link. “What if  _ that’s _ his goal?” Link murmured. 

“What if what’s his goal?” Midna asked. 

“This is a wild hypothesis but what if you're onto something when you mentioned a mirror to this world?” Link said. “What if that mirror is a portal not to the Twilight, but to another place altogether, a realm that  _ does _ mirror Hyrule? And what if dark Link’s plan is like Zant’s was- what if he means to take over Hyrule? If he could just wish his world to overlap this one…”

“Or to switch places with it,” Zelda added thoughtfully. “The concept of alternate realms isn't unheard of. The Hero of Time is said to have stumbled upon and saved a parallel world he called Termina. It wasn't exactly a mirror of Hyrule like you're suggesting, though.”

“That doesn't prove anything about the possibility of a mirror realm. If anything, it adds credence to the possibility. The fact that more than one alternate realm means that there could be more, many more, possibly.”

“So we have three possibilities,” Midna said, “and three mysteries. This dark reflection could want to destroy the Triforce to prevent more wars over it. He could want to kill Link, believing himself superior to him. Or he could be from another world entirely, seeking to take over Hyrule for his own reasons. We still don't know how he sent Link to the Twilight through the mirror, how I'm able to exist in the light without fear of destruction, or why dark Link seems to be a portal between the light realm and the Twilight.”

“That seems like a good summation of where we stand,” Zelda said. “Our next goal is the Sacred Grove and the Master Sword, to get the Triforce of Power before Link’s reflection can. From there, we can try to determine where the reflection is and how to confront him.”

“I think that about sums everything up,” Link said, putting his stick down. “There's one thing, though, that I think I should point out. If that reflection is truly me, then that means he's not evil. Even if I can still use the Master Sword, it will be as an ordinary sword against him.”

“Let's cross that bridge when we get to it,” Midna said, standing. “Let's clean up our mess and get going.”

The sound of the Great Fairy’s voice echoed around them, causing all three to startle and look around. “Worry not about the remnants of your meal,” her voice said, sounding amused. “Dealing with it is a simple matter for me. If you're ready to go, I will send you back to the surface now. Good luck, and may the goddesses grant you strength.”

* * *

The next moment, the three of them were in the desert once more, looking around in mild confusion.

Link stood up and brushed the seat of his trousers off, then held a hand down to Zelda. “Well, I can take a hint,” he said almost indignantly as he helped her stand. “Let's get going. It's quite a walk back to Ordon.”

They talked as they walked, about various things, never touching on the dark shadow haunting them. Zelda and Midna discussed their kingdoms and the governing of them. Link laughingly told them that he hoped he never had to deal such things. They asked him about the village, and he told them in detail how Talo and Malo and Beth were doing, about Colin and his new baby sister, about Ilia. 

By the time they arrived in Ordon village, all three of them were tired, tired enough that, upon seeing them for longer than a second, none of the kids needed to be told by Rusl to make themselves scarce. “Your Majesty,” Rusl said quietly, bowing his head but going no further. “I'd go to one knee,” he said with a smile, “but not without knowing if you're here covertly or not.”

“Your consideration is appreciated,” Zelda replied warmly, taking Rusl’s hand for a moment. “Indeed, very few people know I'm not at the castle. One of my waiting girls is posing as me, and as far as I know, she's gone undetected. Or at least I have to assume, as I haven't heard of anyone searching for me.”

“No such search has reached Ordon,” he answered her with a nod. “Regardless, I'm afraid our little village has little to offer you except hospitality.”

“Hospitality will do, especially if it's accompanied by a hot meal,” Zelda replied, laughing quietly. 

Link smiled at Zelda’s laugh, as Rusl asked him to introduce his new friend. “She's not a new friend,” he answered quietly. “This is Queen Midna of the Twilight Realm. She accompanied me as the gods’ chosen hero.”

“Queen?” Rusl repeated, and inclined his head to Midna. She nodded back. “You make friends in high places easily, don't you?”

“Our friendship came about in every way but easily,” he replied, giving her a half-smile, half-smirk. 

She  _ tsk _ ’d at him. “Watch your manners, peasant,” she said teasingly. 

Link’s half-smirk dissolved into a full one, but only for a moment. “We’ll stay at my house for the night,” he told Rusl. “I have to ask, though. This is too important to assume. Have… Have I been back to the village since we left to give Zelda the sword?”

Rusl fixed him with a strange look. “No, of course not. Why would you ask such a strange question?”

Link let out a breath of relief as Midna said, “So he hasn't been here yet. What happens when he figures out to go to the Sacred Grove and neither sword nor Triforce is there anymore?”

“We’ll just have to hope we put a stop to him before he discovers them gone,” Link answered grimly. “Rusl, listen. Tomorrow morning, we have to go through the woods to the Sacred Grove, where I left the Master Sword. I will have it again when we return. If I come in through the front gate, or you see me alone and without the sword, restrain him if you can and wait for us.”

“Do you mean to tell me that you've got an imposter?” Rusl asked in bewilderment. Link hesitated, decided that was a close enough explanation, and nodded. “And you're seeking the Master Sword again? Link, what's going on?”

“I'll explain later. We're tired now. We need to rest and refresh ourselves. Will you come by for dinner? I'll explain then.”

“I intended to invite you to dinner myself.”

“Even better,” Midna interjected before either Link or Zelda could say something. “Have you ever had Link’s cooking? He has many talents but cooking isn't one of them,” she said, making a face. Link made a face right back at her and gently smacked her on the shoulder as Zelda giggled behind her hand. 

Rusl looked absolutely enchanted with the three friends. “It's settled, then. Come by right after dark, and be prepared to explain things. I need to understand what's happening if I am to help you.”

“I'm not sure we understand what's happening,” Zelda replied grimly, “but we’ll do our best to explain it.”

* * *

Between the three of them, the trio managed to give an at least semi-coherent account of everything that had happened since Link and Rusl parted ways at Hyrule Castle. After they were done talking, Rusl shook his head. “I don't blame you for not being sure you could explain this,” he said, glancing at Uli. “This is… Are you sure about this?”

“As sure as we can be,” Midna answered. “Link was hurt when the reflection cut himself.”

“If that's the case,” Uli said, openly concerned, “then we have a problem. You can't defeat this dark reflection of Link without doing harm to Link himself.”

“I know,” Link said in a low voice. “I will do what I must, but I'm trying to think of a way out of this.”

“First, focus on obtaining the Triforce of Power,” Rusl said. “It might be the key to saving you.”

“It might, it might not. I have to be prepared for the worst.”

Silence descended then, all of them fully realizing what it might mean if Link couldn’t find a way to separate himself from his reflection or subdue him without harming him. He couldn’t let this thing continue on in their world the way he was. That simply wasn’t an option.

“In any event,” Link said finally, with a deep breath, “we should get back home. We’ve got a stressful day in store for us, I think. We could use all the rest we can get.”

“Agreed,” Rusl said, and then leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. “Do you want me to go with you? I believe I may be able to help out in some way.”

The three companions looked at each other, then Zelda shook her head. “No. Dark Link is one and the same as Link himself. That means he has all the skill that Link has. We can’t ask someone to put themselves in that kind of danger.”

“All due respect, Your Majesty, but I don’t like the idea of you putting yourself in that kind of danger.”

Zelda smiled at him, although her voice was annoyed. “We’re dealing with a dark-hearted copy of Link. He hasn’t killed yet. He won’t kill me.”

“He won’t kill me, either, in that case.”

“Rusl, please,” Link said, glancing at Uli, holding their newborn daughter. 

Rusl saw the look and his expression softened. “Alright, I’ll let you three deal with this, then. Besides, there’s no saying he’s even guessed that the Triforce of Power is in the Sacred Grove. You might be able to get in, get it and the Master Sword, and get out again and he’ll be none the wiser.”

“That’s the ideal scenario,” Midna said. 

The three friends stood and they said their goodbyes, and Colin wandered out of bed to say hello and goodnight, sleepily giving Link a hug around his waist. “Try to dream some good dreams tonight, okay?” Colin said to him.

“I’ll try, buddy,” Link replied softly. Colin let go of him and went back to bed, and Link looked up at Rusl and Uli. “I guess that’s that. We’ll see you tomorrow after we’ve come back from the Sacred Grove.”

“Good luck,” Uli said quietly, and Rusl reached out to grasp Link’s hand. 

“Come back safely,” he said seriously, before releasing him. 

Link nodded, and the three of them took their leave and headed back to Link’s treehouse.

The night passed quickly and, for the most part, uneventfully. Zelda woke once from a nightmare with a gasp, to discover Link and Midna awake and discussing the dreams that had haunted their sleep, but all three of them settled back down in a few minutes and managed to sleep through the rest of the night. “I don’t know how you two manage it so well,” Link said the next morning as they broke their fast.

“It’s not really a matter of managing it,” Midna replied. “It’s not real. It  _ was _ , but it isn’t anymore. They’re just dreams. They’re maddening and exhausting, but they can’t hurt us.”

“Mine have hurt us quite a bit, it seems.”

Zelda and Midna exchanged glances, but neither of them tried to refute Link’s statement. There was nothing they could say. They didn’t know how dark Link had come into existence, if he was the result of Link’s nightmares overtaking him or if he had come from another realm, or if he was from something else. They best they could say was that he didn’t know that his nightmares were responsible for this mess. That wouldn’t be enough for him, they both knew. He blamed himself for this mess, and neither of them thought they would be able to convince him otherwise until they had hard proof that it wasn’t his fault.

Instead, they focused on preparing to leave for the Sacred Grove. It was still very early when the trio climbed down the ladder from Link’s home. The village was still very quiet, mostly still asleep, and they made their way onto the path to Faron Woods. The air was calm, crisp, and quiet, broken only by the sound of birds chirping away in the trees above them. As they turned onto the path leading to the Sacred Grove, even those sounds quieted, leaving them in eerie silence. 

They made their way through the woods, although the Skull Kid guarding the Master Sword and Temple of Time chose to guide them through the woods, rather than harry them with games and puppets. “Things are bad,” the Skull Kid told them in his whispy, ethereal voice when Link asked him why he wasn’t harassing them. “Danger is coming. You need to get there before the danger comes.”

Link, Zelda, and Midna glanced at each other at that, and quickened their pace when the Skull Kid did. 

Soon, they found themselves back in the ruins they found the Master Sword in. It rested in its pedestal where Link had left it, and Link approached it, confidence and urgency in his steps. He gripped the sword’s hilt and easily pulled it back out of the pedestal, and examined the blade. It was undamaged.

As he backed away from the pedestal, three golden triangles began glowing on the ground beneath him, the top triangle glowing brighter than the bottom two. “Link, the Triforce,” Zelda said. The crest on the back of his hand glowed as well, and he raised his hand, willing the Triforce of Power to come to him.

His concentration was broken as a laugh pierced the air around them, mocking and triumphant. “I can’t believe how easy this was! Are we really the same person? Because there’s no way I’m this  _ stupid _ .”

Link whirled, along with the women, his mouth falling open. His doppleganger stood at the entrance of the grove, sword drawn and ready to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh stop it,” dark Link said, openly mocking. “Put the sword away before you hurt yourself. You can't fight me and you know it.”

“We're not letting you take the Triforce of Power,” Link said in a tight voice. “I will do whatever it takes to stop you.”

“Please, you can't fight me. You're not suicidal. Get out of the way before one of you gets hurt.”

“Midna,” Zelda said in a low voice, drawing her rapier and going to stand beside Link. She wasn't sure she'd be able to bring herself to hurt the dark reflection of it came down to it, but she had to help Link bluff him out for long enough to allow Midna to take the Triforce, if it would even go to her. 

Dark Link laughed as Midna turned to the pedestal. “Are you saying that you're both willing to fight me, and put your precious Link at risk?”

“If you're truly me,” Link said in a low, threatening voice, “then you know that me being at risk is not a new situation for me. I will do what I have to to keep Hyrule safe. I don’t know what you want, but you’re not getting through me.”

Dark Link laughed again, approaching him. “You know what happens when I’m hurt.” 

“I know,” Link replied darkly. 

“Then you know it’s impossible for you to fight me. Link… every hurt you deal me, you will suffer as well. How well can you fight in constant pain?”

Link tightened his grip on his sword hilt, squaring his stance and tilting his chin up defiantly. “Why don’t you come and find out?”

Dark Link’s gaze fixed behind him and Zelda, at Midna, concentrating with all of her might. “I need to get past you,” he muttered, and drew his sword. But he focused on Zelda as he lunged forward, carefully parrying all of Link’s blows without striking him.

He landed a lucky blow on Zelda, tearing a hole in her sleeve and ripping a slash through her upper sword arm. She gasped and fell back, dropping her sword reflexively, and then unslinging her bow and quickly nocking an arrow. Dark Link tried to dart past her, only to be met by a hard thrust from Link. Dark Link brought his sword up just in time, and desperately fended off Link’s blows. 

Link sidestepped a frantic blow from his reflection, and lunged in the space between them, thrusting his sword out. The point caught the reflection in the shoulder, and Link slashed upwards. Both men screamed and fell back, holding their shoulders where Link had wounded the reflection. Now Dark Link looked frightened, backing up several steps and staring at Link in disbelief. “I warned you,” Dark Link said through gritted teeth. “Hurts, doesn’t it?”

“I will do what I must,” Link gasped out, blood welling from beneath his fingers, but he didn’t let go of the sword. “We’re the same. You’re no match for me, and you know it.”

“Much like you’re no match for me?” the reflection retorted. 

“You’re at an impasse,” Zelda said over her bow. “Leave, now. You can’t fight against both of us, especially not wounded. I- I don’t want to kill you, but I will if I have to.”

“No you won’t.” But Dark Link was looking from one to the other and back, and over at Midna. She knelt now before the pedestal, eyes closed and hands folded as if in prayer. The air around her was beginning to feel charged with an unpleasantly intense energy. 

“You better go before she finishes,” Link said threateningly. “You’re finished if she does!”

“I’m calling your bluff,” Dark Link replied. “You don’t have the Triforce of Courage! If I die,  _ you _ die!”

“I know that!” Link cried. “I’d rather die than let you-”

“Hold!” the reflection barked, straightening as well as he could. “Listen to me. Zelda is a weak and ineffectual leader. She surrendered to Zant to save her own skin, without a thought as to the horror that would be visited on her people if she let Zant merge the Twilight over the realm of Light. She knew what Zant would do to her people and she did it anyway. She’s a  _ coward _ , letting you fight her war for her when it wasn’t your place or responsibility!”

Zelda had lowered her bow in shock, staring at the reflection. “I did what I had to do,” she replied in a shaking voice. “If I had continued to fight-”

“If you had continued to fight, you may have won. You put Link and Midna through  _ hell _ and for what? To avoid putting your own neck on the line?”

“I- I didn’t-”

“It didn’t happen that way!” Link cried, dismayed. “She would have  _ died _ if she hadn’t surrendered. If you’re me, then you know that as well as I do. What good would she have done throwing her life away like that?!”

“You’re me. I’m you. If I’m having these thoughts, so are you. You know I’m right.”

“I never thought that!” Link said hotly. “If she had chosen to fight Zant she probably would have died. So would have Midna, and I probably wouldn't have been able to defeat Zant with her gone. I certainly wouldn't have been able to defeat Ganondorf without her!” He took a deep breath. “I'm not letting you take the kingdom from her. You wouldn't be able to hold this country together for five minutes the way she has!”

“How do you know that, hm? You're just a goatherd!”

“And so are you.”

“I don't have time to argue with you.  _ Move. _ ” With that, the reflection moved to push past Link and Zelda. Zelda drew her bowstring taut, but hesitated to fire. 

Link had no such hesitation. As Dark Link pressed towards him, Link raised his sword and slashed across his midsection. He checked his blow at the last moment, his fear of death and instinct to survive overwhelming his will to end this. But the blow drove home and both of them went to their knees, mirror images of each other as blood washed over their hands, clutching the wound Link had inflicted on them. 

For the first time, when Link’s gaze met his reflection’s, he saw fear in the reddish-blue eyes. “You can't be serious,” he gasped. “You're actually willing to die over this?”

“No,” Link replied, his voice weak. 

“He is not,” Midna said, her voice powerful. She stood and turned to them, a bright golden triangle etched on the back of her left hand. “If he was you'd both be dead now.”

The reflection laughed in short, gasping barks. “What's to be expected by a coward like him?”

“Remember that you're the same,” Midna said, stepping towards them, magic in her hands as she stalked forward. “ _ Leave _ , now, if you want to survive this. You can't fight back against two pieces of the Triforce.”

“You wouldn’t,” the reflection sneered. “You wouldn’t dare risk his life. You wouldn’t be offering to let me leave otherwise. You can’t do away with me until you have this back.” He raised his left hand, showing the image of the Triforce etched there. “Otherwise you kill your precious Link. Give me your pieces of the Triforce. No one needs to die today. I can send the three of you back to the Twilight-”

“And let us suffer and die there?” Link demanded hotly.

The dark reflection straightened. “What are you talking about? Midna is here with no issue, is she not?”

The three of them stared at him, wide-eyed. And then Midna said, “Link only survived his ordeal in the Twilight by the assistance of our magic. Zelda nearly had the same problem, if I hadn’t been there to offer my protection. I don’t know why I’m able to stay in the light with no problem, but they cannot.”

“You’re lying.” His voice was soft and unsure, wavering. “I was able to fight Zant  _ in the Twilight _ without a problem. You existed in the Light as an imp without a problem.”

“Something’s changed about that,” Midna replied evenly. “We don’t know what, but it has.”

Dark Link shook his head, teeth gritted. “No. No, this can’t be. I was going to send you all to the Twilight once I had the Triforce. Without that option…” He shook his head. “I can wish for you to be able to survive in the Twilight. There’s still no problem. Hand over your pieces of the Triforce, now.”

“Or you’ll do  _ what _ ?” Midna spat.

He hesitated again, his gaze turned to Link. With identical wounds, Link knew very well his dark reflection couldn’t risk going up against him. He gritted his teeth and sheathed his sword on his back. “This isn’t over,” he said as evenly as he could, pain lacing through every syllable he spoke. “The longer I’m here, the stronger I get. You won’t be able to hold out against me soon.”

With that, he closed his eyes, and dematerialized in a puff of black mist before their eyes, and seemed to blow away on the breeze. Link dropped his sword point to the ground, one hand around the hilt, the other wrapped firmly around his midsection. “I don’t think that, Zelda,” he said weakly. “You have to believe me.”

Zelda gazed at him, her expression blank and guarded. “He is you, Link. He’s right. If he was having those thoughts, so are you. Even if they’re suppressed so far that you don’t know they’re there.” She sighed, slung her bow over her shoulder, and knelt before him. “Let me see. Midna, can you help him?”

Midna drifted over to them and knelt next to Zelda. She gave a low whistle as Link pulled his arm away from the wound. Blood soaked the inside of his sleeve and through his tunic, and she pulled it up so she could see the wound. “You certainly gave him something to think about, didn’t you?” she murmured, putting her hands over the wound. “I can use my magic to stop the bleeding and close it somewhat, but he’s going to need some good old first aid as well. The cut is too deep for my magic to penetrate completely.”

“Can you walk back to the village?” Zelda asked him, standing.

He nodded tiredly, sheathing his sword. “I’ll need help,” he said, his voice getting weaker every time he spoke. 

“He’s losing a lot of blood. Let me do what I need to,” Midna said, summoning her magic to her hands. “We can help him back to the village after that.”

* * *

Three hours later, Link limped back into Ordon, one of his arms slung over Zelda’s shoulders. Ilia spotted them first, alerting those close to her with a shriek of dismay, rushing to them. Link held her off by telling her that he was fine, he just needed some rest. She caught his other arm over her shoulders and, together with Zelda, helped him back to Uli and Rusl’s house, Midna trailing behind them, alert and gazing around as if anything could jump out at them at any time.

Uli and Rusl laid Link down on one of the beds, tending to the wounds he’d sustained in his fight with the dark-hearted version of himself. The three companions explained that the wounds he had were a result of Link wounding his mirror self. It was only after Link pointed out the cut on Zelda’s shoulder that she submitted to treatment as well, uneasily. “It’s practically a scratch,” she protested. “Focus on Link.”

“Link’s as good as he’s going to get for now,” Rusl replied gruffly. “Why didn’t you heal Zelda up, Midna?”

“Magic is a finite resource,” Midna answered immediately. “Link’s wounds put him in danger. Hers did not. And I think that even if I had turned some of my focus to Zelda, she’d have redirected me right back to Link.”

“I would have,” Zelda confirmed with a nod of her head. She held herself stiffly, her expression as stoic as she could manage, as Uli and Rusl cleaned and bandaged her wound. 

That done, the trio- including Midna, Rusl and Uli insisted- rested while the two adults and Colin went about making supper for them all again. Link protested that they didn’t have to feed them twice in as many days, and Uli brushed off his concern. “We have plenty,” she said, and the way she said it, Link almost thought she believed it. “And you can’t exactly climb your ladder in the state you’re in.”

“But-”

“Please, Link, just rest. You were hurt a lot more badly than you want to admit.”

Link fell back onto the couch pillow, exhaling sharply, his mind in turmoil. His dark reflection had said that they thought Zelda was a poor leader for surrendering instead of fighting. Link was searching his heart as hard as he could, but found nothing. He hadn’t once blamed Zelda for what happened, to any of them, at least not consciously. If he ever did, it was so subconscious that he couldn’t drag it to the surface of his mind.

After a bit of silence, he shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position, and said, to get his mind off of his turmoil, “Are we going to talk about how my reflection wasn’t truly trying to hurt Zelda?”

Rusl gestured at her. “You saw the condition her shoulder was in.”

“Yes, but he looked to me like he was trying to disable her. He had no issue with injuring her to do so, but I don’t think he would have done more than remove her from the battle.”

“It makes sense,” Midna said softly. “If we assume you two are the same person, he wouldn’t want to kill Zelda. He’d be brutal in accomplishing his goals if he had to, but I don’t think he’d have killed her. Or any of us. I really think he meant to send us all to the Twilight and expect us to live our lives in happy peace while he ruled Hyrule.”

“I thought that Link didn’t want to rule over anything but his goat ranch?” Zelda clipped.

Link stared at her through hurt eyes, and Midna raised her head and looked at the other Queen full-on. “Enough, Zelda,” she said. “There is plenty motivation for Link to want power that isn’t dark or corrupt. That is a dark and corrupt version of him. Their motivations and endgames might not be the same. Getting the pieces of the Triforce and taking over Hyrule is certainly one way to get power.” She pointed at Link. “Getting the Triforce of Courage back is another and one we’re trying to help him with. Don’t create problems where there are none, Zelda.”

“I’m not trying to create any problems,” Zelda replied evenly and calmly, almost coldly. “I know the difference between Link and his reflection. I know that he just wants to Triforce back, but given everything that’s happened so far, do we really want him to have it?”

“Zelda!” Link cried, his hurt deepening.

She looked back at him. “You’ve been through enough already,” she said, and through the calculating pragmatism, he heard compassion. “You’re allowed to say that you’ve had enough. Being a holder of a piece of Triforce is a heavy responsibility. You had it foisted on you against your will before. I want you to think very hard about whether you really want that responsibility back.”

“It doesn’t matter if I do or not. We have to stop my reflection, and to do that I need to have the Triforce back.”

“No, one of us needs to have the Triforce back. Either Midna or I can shoulder that responsibility, if you don’t want it anymore.” She stood and walked over to him, laying a hand gently across his forehead, brushing his bangs out of his face. “It is your decision in the end. The Triforce chose you. You don’t need to continue to chose it.”

Link just stared at her, torn and exhausted. This was his responsibility and she was telling him to just shirk it because he didn’t want it anymore- but he’d  _ never _ wanted it to begin with, and he was so, so tired of fighting. 

Midna shifted uncomfortably, and said, “You’re still saying that he  _ shouldn’t _ have the Triforce. I want to know why. He clearly doesn’t believe all of the nonsense his reflection is spewing. Or if he does, he’s keeping it to himself. We all have beliefs we know are wrong and strive to suppress. That doesn’t make us weak or untrustworthy. It makes us human.”

Now Zelda looked less sure of herself, uncomfortable. Link wondered what she was thinking as she said, “Perhaps you’re right. My point stands. Link doesn’t deserve any of this. He has the right to say no more.”

There was silence, then, and Uli finally broke it. “Whether Link choses to take back the Triforce himself or not, you still need to find a way to separate him from his reflection. That fight with him made that much absolutely clear. Any harm you deal to the reflection, you will deal to Link. I don’t think any of us thinks that’s acceptable. First, find out how to separate them.”

“Rest now, though,” Rusl put in. “In the morning, I’ll escort you three to wherever you wish to go, and don’t argue with me. I shouldn’t have let you go to get the Master Sword and the Triforce of Power alone today.”

No one spoke after that. Zelda pulled the blanket up over Link’s body and murmured for him to get some rest. They could discuss their next steps in the morning. For now, Uli and Rusl were right. They needed to recover from the confrontation with Link’s dark-hearted reflection.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Link woke first and, quietly and carefully, picked his way around the bodies of his sleeping comrades and out of the house into the crisp pre-dawn air. He felt much better than he had the night before. Wounds like those he’d sustained in that fight would’ve had him on his back for a week, if not for Midna’s magic, and he was grateful. 

But for now, he needed to be alone. 

They had the Triforce of power now, and the Master Sword. The only thing left to do was to find his doppleganger, get the Triforce of courage back from him, and wish him away before he could do anymore damage. This would be a problem, however. They had no idea where the reflection had fled. They could go back to Snowpeak, enter the twilight again, and then take the rift right back to the reflection. But that wasn’t a trip Link cared to take. There had to be another way.

For now, he distracted his mind with gentle sword exercises, trying to think this situation through. There were so many variables he still didn’t know. The reflection wanted to seal them into the Twilight, and, Link could guess from the context, rule Hyrule himself. That made little sense to him. He didn’t think Zelda was a weak and ineffectual leader, as the reflection declared, and he searched his heart as hard as he could as he exercised. He hadn’t chosen to be the hero of the gods, as Zelda said. It had been foisted upon him without any input from him. He had only wanted to save his friends, and found that he couldn’t turn away from the plight of the kingdom, of course he couldn’t. 

But none of that had been Zelda’s fault. He was sure of that much, and he was oh, so tired. It seemed like he had been fighting for his very life for so long, and he was tired of the fight. She had a point. Did he really want the Triforce back?

He went through the motions of his exercises, thinking hard on that question. It was easy enough to answer. No, he did not. But it wasn't that simple. This mess, no matter how hard Zelda and Midna tried to tell him otherwise, was his fault. That was a dark-hearted version of  _ him _ , his fears and nightmares given form. And it was there because he had been too weak to cope with the terrors he had experienced. 

“Link, are you sure you should be doing that? You could reopen your wounds.” 

He finished his repetition and turned to Zelda. “I'm fine,” he said, sheathing his sword on his back again. “Midna’s magic is incredible. I barely feel it anymore.”

“Let me see.” She strode to him and went to one knee before him. Uncomfortably, Link lifted his tunic to reveal the wound in his abdomen. She traced the white line where the cut had been the night before, murmuring in surprise. Then she looked up at him, smiling. “I'm glad. I was worried about this.”

He reached down and offered his hands to her, and when she took them, helped her to stand again. He was smiling too. “Midna has had to help with worse,” he said dismissively. “It's still early. What are you doing up?”

“I just woke up,” she replied with a shrug. “Saw that you weren't there anymore, and got worried. It would be just like you to go try to defeat your reflection on your own.”

“I'm not suicidal,” he muttered. “I know I need you and Midna to do this without dying in the process. I could probably kill him myself but that would kill me.”

She nodded. “Uli’s up. She's making us breakfast. Come eat with us.”

He nodded and followed her back into the house. Midna was just blinking her way to wakefulness, looking around blearily. Link wished her a good morning and she nodded, sitting up. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again, thinking better of whatever she had to say. 

An hour later the companions, as well as Rusl, Uli, and Colin, were breaking their fast together on cucco eggs and pumpkin milk, and they discussed mundane things that had nothing to do with the current crisis. It was driving Link insane. 

By the time he had cleaned his plate, Link was ready to broach the subject. “Zelda asked last night if I really wanted the Triforce of courage back,” he said in a lull in the conversation. 

All attention turned to him. “Yes?” Zelda said. “Did you come to a decision?”

He nodded. “I don't want it back. I want to be done with fighting. But it’s not quite as simple as that, is it? Do we even know if either of you are suitable hosts for it?”

“We know you're not,” Midna said flatly. 

Link shook his head in response. “I wasn't at the time. I feel like something's changed. I can't explain it, but that's beside the point. This crisis is my fault. That reflection is my doing, no matter how I look at it. Even if he isn't my doing, he's my responsibility. He's part of me that got away from me, and it's up to me to get control of it again.”

“There's still that little theory that dark Link is from an alternate reality or world,” Midna said pointedly. “If that's the case, then he existed before you found the Mirror of Dawn.”

“That doesn't make sense, though. If it was, shouldn't it be a portal to that world, rather than the Twilight realm?”

Rusl nodded. “That's a good point. It also means you're at the drawing board with how to deal with this.”

“If we go back to Snowpeak, use the mirror to go back to the Twilight, and then use the rift, it'll take us right back to the reflection,” Link said firmly. “Deal with him, send Midna back, and have Zelda break the mirror. Problem solved. No need to understand the hows or whys.” Link shrugged. 

“Are you sure about that?” Uli asked, concerned. “Didn't you want to go back to the Twilight too?”

Uncomfortably, Link said, “As things stand right now, I can't survive there. It doesn't matter either way.”

“I've been thinking more about that,” Midna said thoughtfully. “When Zant pulled me completely into the Light, Zelda saved me by passing the Triforce of wisdom to me. When you went to the Twilight to defeat Zant, you had the Triforce of courage. I would argue that the pieces of Triforce protected us from the other’s realm’s magic. But when Zelda came to the Twilight to help me retrieve you, she was impacted, and I have not been. What's changed?”

“I'm telling you, it doesn't matter,” Link said, beginning to lose his patience. “All that matters is that we defeat my reflection and break the Mirror.”

“I'm sorry, Link, but it does matter,” Zelda replied grimly. “If we don't understand what's happened, there's no guarantee that your plan will work. We need to consider all aspects of the problem before we move.”

“Then we really are at square one,” Link said bluntly, “because we know  _ nothing _ about that mirror or about my reflection.”

“I've given this some thought,” Zelda continued, not put off by Link’s words. “I think our best bet is to go back to Hyrule Castle. We can talk to Ashei and see if the royal library has anything we can use.”

“The royal library?” Colin said with wide eyes, the first thing he had said since getting up that morning. “But the royal library is  _ huge _ . Officer Malik showed me the library while we were there. There are more books there than I thought there was in the whole world! How would you know where to start, even?”

“Yes,” Midna said quietly, “that  _ is _ a problem. The Twilight was created during the Hyrulean Civil War, wasn't it? Do you think that there would be information on the mirrors in texts about it?”

“It's possible. That's where I planned to start, in any event. I'm sure the Twilight has similar histories, don't you?”

“We do. I could go back and do my own research, but I don't like the idea of splitting up.”

“I don't like that idea, either,” Link put in quickly. 

“I don't either, but it might be our best bet,” Zelda said. “Are you willing to do so, Midna?”

She nodded. “I will, just as long as you work out how I'm to get back to you,” she said wryly. 

Zelda’s expression fell. “Oh. Right.”

Link took a bite of his eggs, thinking carefully about the dilemma. Then he shook his head. “I don't see any way around this. The rift takes us directly to my reflection. There's no way to predict where Midna would end up, and I'd be uncomfortable with her attempting to take him on alone. We have to hope we get a lead through the library at Hyrule castle.”

“Very well. That will be our next destination,” Zelda said firmly. “Hopefully we’ll find some information we can use.”

* * *

The trio started out for Hyrule Castle Town shortly after that, having successfully convinced Rusl that his escort wasn’t needed, and their journey was surprisingly uneventful. When Link observed this, Midna answered, “Your reflection was hurt just as badly as you were, and he didn't have me on his side. He's probably still recovering.”

“It would be ideal if we could find the information we need and go after him again before he has a chance to recover,” Link said. “Zelda, Midna- reconsider. He is the immediate threat right now. We can find out all the information we need to stop this from happening again  _ after _ he's taken care of.”

“We aren't even sure we know  _ how  _ to take care of him,” Zelda replied. “Yes, we need to take the Triforce of courage back. And if we fail to do so? What then?”

“Then you're just going to have to kill us,” Link said coldly. 

“Don't be stupid,” Midna snapped. “We’re not going to sacrifice you.”

“Have you considered that we might not have a choice?” Link spat back. 

“Enough!” Zelda raised her voice over them. “Link, we are  _ not  _ going to sacrifice you. I don't want to hear you bring it up again!”

Link immediately lapsed into moody silence, setting the tone for the rest of their walk to their next destination. It passed without further incident, and they arrived early the next morning.

Link spoke then for the first time since the argument. “I'm going to go talk to Telma. Hopefully Ashei is still here.”

“Telma’s bar doesn't open for another five hours,” Zelda said pointedly, almost coldly. 

Midna looked from one of them to the other in open concern, as Link shook his head. “It doesn't matter. She'll answer the door for me.”

“If she's even awake.”

“Then I'll wait for her,” Link clipped, and stalked away.

For a moment, Zelda thought that Midna was going to follow. “Leave him. He clearly wants to be alone right now.”

With that, she turned to head for the castle, and Midna followed her. “Zelda, I think we need to start considering the possibility that we can't save him,” she said softly. 

Zelda glared, a slight scowl on her face. “You too?”

“I'm not saying I want to take that route, and the ease at which Link seems to regard the possibility is almost frightening. What we want, what Link seems to want, is all irrelevant if we can't find a way to take the Triforce away from dark Link. It remains a possibility whether we like it or not.”

Zelda stopped short. “What are you saying? What Link seems to want? You're not seriously suggesting he wants to die.”

“I wouldn't frame it in those words,” Midna said slowly, “but he does want the pain and anxiety to stop. We’re in this mess because of that fact.”

Zelda stared at her, and then pressed her lips into a thin line. “Come on, we’re wasting time talking about this.”

The pair made their way to the castle, and, as they were expecting, were stopped by the guards at the front gate. Zelda patiently gave her imposter’s name to the guard, telling him to tell the Queen that she was there to see her. Doubtfully, the guard relayed the message to a nearby page, and Zelda and Midna settled down to wait for the page to return. 

Fifteen minutes later he did, and with the chancellor beside him. “Lady Regina,” the chancellor greeted stiffly. “You are most welcome home. Please, follow me.”

The women did so, and the chancellor quickly led them through the castle, heading towards Zelda’s personal offices. The maid disguised as Zelda was there, dressed in all the finery of Zelda’s station, facing a fireplace in the corner of the room. She turned as the trio came in. “My lady!” the maid exclaimed, going to one knee before her.

“Now that's enough of that,” Zelda said with a smile, outstretching her hands to the maid. She took them, and Zelda raised her to her feet. The maid wouldn't look her in the face, but Zelda tried to ignore it as she addressed her. “Has anything of note happened in my absence?”

The woman nodded uneasily. “Yesterday, the hero- rather, someone claiming to be him- came to see the Queen. He didn't say much. Expressed surprise that you were there and after I answered him that indeed I was, asked to be granted access to the royal libraries.” She hesitated. “I… I refused. Something was wrong, I could tell. I didn't know what, but I…”

She lapsed into silence, and Zelda nodded. “You've done well, Alise. I'm afraid I must ask you to continue to stand in my place. And my friend and I need to have access to the libraries. And the hero, should he return- but before you grant him access, allow me to speak with him.”

“Your Majesty?” Alise said, her brow furrowed in confusion. “Is there something about the hero that's concerning you?”

Zelda nodded. “Yes, that is, Link has an imposter, and he means us ill. I know the Link that visited you was the imposter, because the real Link has been with me since I left “ Zelda pulled away. “Keep your vigil in my stead, Alise. My friend and I need to go to the library now. We have quite a search ahead of us.”

* * *

Just as Zelda had said, Telma’s bar was closed, locked up tight. Link sighed and let go of the door handle after trying to open it twice, getting up the gumption to knock on the door. There was no guarantee that Telma would answer and, quite frankly, Link didn't want to be around Zelda at that moment. Resigning himself to waiting on her doorstep should Telma refuse to answer, Link pounded on the door with an open hand,  calling out to her. “Telma! Open up, it's me! Link!”

Link called out a few more times, and then backed away, defeated. He looked around the quiet street in dismay. Soon, that street would be bustling with activity, and Link stuck out in it. He didn't want to be around people in general, either. 

Just as he was about to sit on her stoop and wait, the door opened. “Link? What in the world?”

He turned back to her. “Telma. Have you heard from Ashei? It's urgent that I talk to her.”

“She's still in town, as far as I know. Come in, let's get you calmed down. Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

Link shook his head. “No, you're not actually open. I know better. But has Ashei said  _ anything  _ at all about the Mirror of Dawn to you?”

“What you talked to her about when you were here last? No, only that she had concerns about you and whether telling you about the mirror had been the right thing.”

“I don't know whether it was or not anymore.” He sighed and sat on a chair at a table close to the entrance, head in his hands.

Telma put a hand on his shoulder. “Let me get you something to drink, and you can tell me about what's going on.” Link nodded wordlessly, and Telma hurried back behind her bar. 

He had mastered himself again by the time she returned, and accepted the tall glass of milk with a thankful smile. Telma sat with him at the table, and asked him, “You willing to talk to me? Ashei’s not the only one who’s been worried about you.”

Link took a drink and the nursed it as he related the story to her, from the top. When he'd finished, he drained the rest of the glass while Telma regarded him thoughtfully. “Well, I can't help you with your double,” she said finally. “I think I best leave that to you and Her Majesty. All I can really do for you is point out that you are the hero chosen by the gods. You are stronger than you're giving yourself credit for, Link.”

“Someone who’s truly strong wouldn't have caused this mess to begin with,” he replied sullenly. “I should have let Ashei deal with the mirror.”

“Why, so she could be sucked into that thing and a dark version of  _ her  _ allowed to roam free? It sounds like you're lucky you weren't killed. Ashei wouldn't be so lucky.”

“If I'd died then no one would be in this position,” he groused at her. 

“Now that's enough of that!” Telma snapped at him. “Maybe you're right, and the mirror of yourself wouldn't have survived if you didn't, but there are people who care about you, Link. Next you're going to tell me that now that this thing is done, a solution would be for you to die.”

“No, I-”

“That's certainly the direction it sounds like you're going.” She sighed then, getting control of herself again. “Link, your life has value, and I'm not just saying that because you're the hero. You had a life and loved ones before that all happened, and even had the task of being the hero fallen to someone else, that life remains. I want you to promise me that you will find a way to deal with this that  _ doesn't  _ involve you dying.” When he started to protest, Telma raised a hand to silence him again. “Promise me, Link.”

“I don't see any way around it anymore,” he replied bleakly. 

“That's why you're here to talk to Ashei, isn't it? Now promise me, or so help me I will hold you here until you do. Don't think I can't.”

Link managed a sheepish chuckle. “I promise, Telma. I can't see a way around it but I haven't given up yet, really. I know how to get back to where the shadow is. If I'd given up I’d just go do that while Zelda and Midna are occupied. I'm not that hard up yet.”

“Good. Now I've got things to do before the bar opens. You just relax and try to forget everything for awhile while I'm doing my chores.”

“I'll help you,” Link said, getting up with her. 


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Telma’s bar opened, Link was cheerfully helping her behind the bar, something that she laughingly and only half-jokingly told her could get her in deep trouble. “But it won’t,” Link replied, grinning as he dried off an ale tankard. “Everyone knows me. Everyone knows I wouldn’t do anything not on the up and up.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you shouldn’t be behind here. Oh, Link, you missed a spot.” He made a face at her and she laughed heartily at him, turning back to her task of checking how much inventory she had.

Ashei walked in shortly after the bar opened. She took a look at the bar out of habit when she did so, a greeting to Telma on her lips that fell silent in surprise when she saw Link there instead. “What the- what are  _ you _ doing there?”

Link grinned mischievously at her and leaned on the bar. “Earning my keep! What can I get you?”

“Telma!” Ashei shouted. “Are you aware that Link’s behind your bar?”

Telma’s laughing voice came from the back room as she swept back out. “Indeed I do. He’s been a great help so far. But now that you’re here, it’s time for him to get going. Go on, get.”

She swiped at him with a bar towel and he laughed as he retreated from it, heading to their regular table with Ashei. “Are you a sight for sore eyes, boy,” she said as they sat down. “I expected to hear back from you. When I didn’t, I didn’t know what to think.”

“It’s a long story,” Link replied, grudgingly, “and I’ll tell it if you really want me to, but I need to know everything you know about that mirror.”

She set him with a look. “What? Why? Maybe you better tell me the story. It might help me figure out what exactly I need to tell you about, to avoid us sitting here and me giving you useless information all day.”

“Alright. You’re not going to like it, though.”

“Now I definitely want to hear it. Spill.”

Uncomfortably, Link called to Telma for drinks, weak wine again for Link and an ale for Ashei, and once they had them, Link started his tale, from the time he first arrived in Snowpeak to then. Ashei watched him with wide, disbelieving eyes, and then shook her head as he finished. “That’s quite an incredible tale,” she said softly, “and one I’m not sure I can help with. I do know a bit more about the mirror than I did before, however.”

“Alright. Tell me what you know, then.”

She nodded, took another pull of her drink, and then set the mug down. “It is indeed a mirror into the twilight, as you’re aware. It also has the ability to create soldiers from those who look on it. This mirror was created during the civil war to create a canon fodder army and send them directly into the twilight to fight the dark interlopers in their own base. The Hylians could banish the interlopers all they wanted, but they had a hell of a time  _ keeping _ them there.”

“I… I see. By that logic, then shouldn’t have it created copies of Zelda and Midna when they looked at it?”

She shook her head. “That, you’ll have to hope your Queens find an answer to in their library. My understanding of the mirror says it should have. Of Yeto and Yeta, too. There’s got to be some trigger to it that we don’t know about, that you tripped but they didn’t.”

“I wouldn’t be able to convince you to come with me to the castle and help us look, would I?”

Ashei smirked. “Under normal circumstances, no, but I don’t think I want an evil version of you wandering around. Are you done with your wine? We can go right now.”

Link nodded, and they stood. They said goodbye to Telma, and Link guided Ashei out of the bar and into the street. As they walked, Link said, “I don’t think my copy is  _ evil _ . In fact, I’m pretty sure he’s not. Everything we’ve seen points to him being  _ me _ , just with different facets of my personality emphasized.”

“The fact that when one of you is wounded, the other is too, certainly does imply that. I’ll give you that.” She gave him a sideways glance. “But that means that you  _ do _ think that the Queen is a weak ruler.”

“Except for that. I’ve thought as hard as I could about it and I just don’t ever recall feeling like that before at all.” He shook his head. “Fortunately, Zelda doesn’t seem to hold this against me, but she’s good at hiding how she feels and taking a pragmatic approach. Regardless, it is what it is. Whether  _ I _ think that or not, my reflection thinks it. His goal is to get the triforce so he can rule Hyrule without interference from us, send us to the twilight where he  _ thinks _ we’ll live our lives in peace and harmony.” 

“That doesn’t sound like you at all.”

“Doesn’t it?” he replied quietly. “If I wanted to overthrow Zelda, I  _ would _ try to get her and her defenders somewhere they could live without being harmed.”

“What are you  _ saying _ ? Are you listening to yourself?”

“I said ‘if,’” Link retorted sourly, hunching down. “The fact is that  _ I _ don’t, but my reflection has all but said that’s his goal. And I don’t know about the idea that this thing  _ creates _ soldiers, either. How was it deactivated? Why did it re-activate, seemingly just for me?”

“I don’t know any of that,” Ashei replied, frost edging her words. “I only know what I’ve discovered. That mirror was used to raise an army to fight the interlopers. That’s all I’ve been able to find out.”

“Well, hopefully we’ll be able to find something in the library,” Link said, his voice reflecting tense hopefulness. And then he brightened slightly. “Maybe they’ve already found something.”

“Maybe. We’ll only know when we get there.”

“Right.”

The pair walked in silence after that, and Link, being recognized immediately by the guards, let them right in and sent a page to summon the chancellor. After a moment of waiting, the chancellor met them in the main hall, and stiffly escorted them to the library. As they walked, Link made a face at him, mocking his attitude, and Ashei chuckled quietly. The chancellor stopped and turned around, and Link’s face went flat again. The man glared, but resumed his walk, explaining that Link’s two “lady friends” were already in the library, researching the problem. 

Ashei nudged Link. “Lady friends?”

“ _ Friends _ ,” Link repeated in dry amusement, rolling his eyes. The chancellor looked over his shoulder at them, but said nothing, keeping his face blank. Link could just imagine the thoughts going through his head at all of this. 

Finally, the chancellor led them to a huge room with great, ornate double-doors, and opened them, pushing the doors inward. Link’s jaw dropped as he stepped into the library, thick, plush green carpet muffling his footsteps. His gaze fell upon rows and rows of bookshelves, taller than him by half, with ladders scattered in the aisles to help reach the topmost books. “This is amazing,” Ashei murmured, her gaze sweeping the long room. “Shad would  _ love _ this.”

The chancellor turned to her, a vague hint of a smile on his face. “Perhaps you could mention this to Her Majesty and he could peruse this library next time he is in town. I believe Her Majesty and Queen Midna are over there.” He pointed down the room. Although there was no way to tell which aisle he was pointing to, it would be easy for them to find her by simply looking down each aisle. “Good luck in finding what you require.”

“Thanks,” Link replied, and the chancellor backed out of the room, closing the door behind him quietly. The room was practically silent, only the sound of a cough here or the rustle of a page breaking the hush. “Well,” Link said in a hushed voice, “let’s go find our queens.”

Ashei nodded, and the pair headed in the direction the chancellor had indicated. Link found himself awed by the sheer number of books he saw as he looked down each aisle they passed by. How was anyone supposed to find anything in a library this big?

They found Midna and Zelda nearly at the end of the library, books spread out all around them, stacked against the bookcases. Midna sat on the floor, staring down at a book open before her, while Zelda stood, leaning against the bookcase and reading a volume of her own. “Welcome back,” Zelda said quietly as she noticed them and looked up. “Ashei, welcome.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Ashei replied. “Link’s explained the situation to me. Do you want me to explain what I know of that mirror?”

Zelda nodded. “We’ve discovered quite a bit ourselves, but it would be prudent to hear what you have to say in case it’s new information.”

Ashei repeated the information she’d given to Link, as Zelda and Midna listened gravely. Finally, Zelda shook her head. “That is new information. Conflicting information, in fact. We’ve learned that the mirror was used to pull mirror images of the soldiers from a land that lies parallel to ours. They weren’t created. These people were people who had lives in a shadow realm very similar to ours. It would explain why the mirror pulled a copy of Link, but not of Midna. The realm mirrors Hyrule, not the twilight.”

“So why wasn’t a mirror of you pulled through?” Link asked curiously.

Zelda shrugged. “That, I don’t know yet. Midna and I have speculated that she chose not to come. The possibility that the shadow versions of ourselves can chose not to come begs the question of why they didn’t chose that during the civil war, but even so, that’s our best guess right now.”

“So, my hypothesis wouldn’t work, in this case,” Ashei said thoughtfully.

The three of them looked to her. “What was your hypothesis?” Midna asked curiously. 

“That breaking the mirror would destroy Link’s reflection. But if he really is a separate, whole person, that wouldn’t make any sense.”

“So are is he the same person as I am or not?” Link asked bluntly.

“And this presents a problem of its own,” Midna added. “If this was done to save the lives of Hylian soldiers, how did they not all die along with their shadows?”

“It was a time of high magic. According to this book-” she chose one from the stack- “- the shadow being tied to the respective Hylian was to keep the shadows from attacking the Hylians and coerce them into fighting for them. Then, when the shadows were pushed back through the mirror to fight the interlopers, that connection was severed to preserve the lives of the Hylian soldiers. The connection remained when Link was forced into the twilight because he was the Hylian, not the shadow. It only severs the connection when the  _ shadow _ is sent to the twilight.”

Zelda set the book down again, her expression distant. “This is my responsibility. I knew that my people were capable of heinous acts, but to get a people involved who had nothing to do with it and sacrifice their lives rather than fighting our own battles…”

Midna put a hand on her shoulder. “You had nothing to do with this. This happened hundreds of years ago and it can't be held against you.”

“Thank you, Midna, but I disagree. My people created this situation. It's up to me to put a stop to it.”

“One step at a time,” Link said. We need to take care of my dark reflection. It sounds like breaking the mirror won't do that, so we’re back to needing to take the Triforce back. Either that, or convince him to leave of his own accord.”

“Right. But knowing what that mirror is, I don't want to leave it in Snowpeak. I don't want to give any other shadows the chance to come through.”

“Agreed,” Link said. “One is more than a handful. So our next stop it the mirror?”

“Yes,” Zelda answered. “And then we’ll find the reflection and take the Triforce from him.”

“How are you planning to do that?” Ashei asked bluntly. 

“I don't think we’ve thought that far ahead yet. We need to secure that mirror, though, before anyone else comes through it,” Link said. 

“I'm coming with you,” Ashei said in response. “I want to see this mirror for myself.”

The trio looked at each other in dismay. “Ashei, we wouldn't let  _ Rusl _ come with us,” Link said. “What makes you think that we’ll let you?”

“The fact that you can't stop me, that's what,” she clipped back.

“I can order you to stay behind,” Zelda said quietly. 

“If you do, I have no choice but to obey. But think about it for a minute, Your Majesty. You have to deal with Link’s shadow, and you can't let the mirror get broken before you've done so. I can keep the mirror safe until you're ready to use it to find the shadow.”

The three of them exchanged looks. “Well?” Link said quietly. 

“I think we should let her come with us,” said Midna. “She's right. Only Zelda can destroy the mirror but it would be a giant pain if it were to get broken before the time came. She's not asking to fight with us, only to take custody of the mirror.”

“That's right,” Ashei chimed in. “I have no illusions that I'll be able to help the three of you fight. But if you get into one, with the mirror removed out of the way, you can fight without worrying about it.”

“Alright, I won't try to stop you.” Zelda took a deep breath. “But you need to know this will be very dangerous, Ashei.”

“I know it, Your Majesty.”

“Very well. I'll ask the chancellor to refill our provisions, give some more instruction to Alise, and we’ll be on our way.”


	11. Chapter 11

If any of the trio had illusions that having a fourth person in their party would alleviate some of the tension, they were sorely mistaken. Ashei herself was a terse person, and Link was still simmering over the argument he’d had with Zelda that morning. Zelda tried to talk to him a few times, and got only snappish replies, and then gave up, giving Midna a sideways look. Midna returned it, murmured, “Don’t push him,” and then silence descended again.

Fortunately, by the time they had arrived in the ruins two days later, Link had calmed down and even apologized to Zelda for his snappy attitude. “It’s understandable,” Zelda replied smoothly. “Your life is the one that’s on the line here.”

“Still, that’s no reason to talk to a queen like that.”

She flashed him a smile. “I am Zelda first, and you are my friend. Please never think that I will regard you as a subject first and friend second. I’d be a rather poor friend if that was the case.”

“I’m not your subject,” Link replied flatly, although he was grinning.

“You know what I meant.” She nudged him playfully, solidifying her teasing attitude and making Link relax further. Midna and Ashei watched this exchange in silence. 

The snowmen answered their door when Link knocked on it, and Yeto looked surprised to see them. “Uh! Queens back! Link back! This… Who this?” Yeto peered at Ashei.

Ashei took the giant creature in stride. “My name is Ashei. I’m an explorer.”

“Uh. Nice to meet you.” Yet turned his attention back to Link, Zelda, and Midna. “Strange things in mirror since leave, uh. Very strange. Yeta see Queen Zelda in mirror, uh.”

The four exchanged alarmed looks. “Yeta saw me in the mirror?” Zelda repeated, aghast.

“I think we need to take that mirror.  _ Now _ ,” Midna said.

“Uh, yes, uh. Take mirror before more bad comes through, uh! I take you to it.” He moved aside to let the four humans into the mansion, and then did as he said he would, walking quickly enough that they had trouble keeping up with him. 

Yeta was in the sitting room, by the fire, as usual. Link wanted to stop and ask her a few questions, ask her if she’d been hurt by anything that came through the mirror, ask her if Zelda’s reflection came through the mirror, or if Yeta only saw it. They hurried past her, quick greetings exchanged, and Link cleared his mind and refocused. They could ask Yeta what exactly she saw after they’d taken possession of the mirror. 

It was in the bedroom, where it had been when Zelda and Midna went through it. Link wondered at that; wouldn’t it make more sense for them to have moved it away from them if it was a danger? And seeing Zelda’s reflection certainly made it a danger! But Yeto shook his head. “Only see in mirror, not come through, uh. Plain mirror since.”

“When did you see my reflection in it?” Zelda asked.

“When you and Midna went through it, uh. Only for a second, Yeta says. Not sure if really saw or not. But still want you to take mirror away, uh. Nothing good come from it, uh.”

“That, we agree on,” Midna murmured, as they stepped into the bedroom.

Ashei pointed to the mirror, still hanging on the far wall. “Is that it?”

“Yes, that’s it.” Link approached it. “I want to smash it.”

“You can’t smash it,” Midna chided, although her tone was kind. “I still need it to get home.”

“It’s big,” Ashei said, eyeing it now that she was closer to it. “How are we supposed to carry this thing?”

“I don’t know, but-” Link’s voice cut off in a gasp as the mirror’s surface went dark, and their reflections went away. In their place, Zelda stood in the reflection, clear as day. The reflection smiled and, as Link’s had, pulled her way out of the mirror to stand before them. “I’m surprised,” she said in a silky voice. “Pleasantly, but surprised. I didn’t think my reflection would ever return to this chamber to free me again. I missed my chance when those two went through the mirror to the twilight the first time, and I thought that I’d never have a chance like that again. But here you are.”

Zelda stepped forward, looking her dark reflection fully in the face. “He’s taking orders from you, isn’t he?”

The reflection gave a chuckle. “Who can say? You should worry more about me at the moment, Your Majesty. Now, your piece of Triforce, and Midna’s.  _ Now _ .”

“Or you’ll do what?” Midna challenged, as she had challenged Link’s reflection.

Calmly, dark Zelda unslung a bow from her back, nocked an arrow, and aimed it straight at Link.

Zelda turned to follow the arrow’s path, then turned back to her shadow. “I don’t believe you’ll do that. Killing him will kill your subordinate.”

“Well, I can’t kill you,” she replied, sugary sweet. “Doing so would be suicide, and you have a piece of the triforce. I can just imagine that you’ll use it to defend yourself. Same with Midna, and, let’s face it- my subordinate, as you called him, has been a complete and utter failure. Why  _ shouldn’t _ I kill him?”

Midna and Zelda looked at each other in surprise and horror. Link stood still, glaring proudly at Zelda’s dark reflection. “Kill me and you kill the holder of the triforce of courage,” he said. “You would have no idea where to look for it if you did that.”

“It would be a difficult situation, yes, but one that could be overcome. Now then, ladies, if you please.” She looked to Zelda and Midna, who stood their ground, and the reflection clucked her tongue. “Now look what you’re making me do.” She adjusted her aim and fired. Link didn’t have enough time to dodge, and the arrow ripped into his shoulder and flung him to the floor. He gasped and bit back a cry as Yeto bellowed in surprise and knelt next to him. 

Midna glanced down at Link and then back up to dark Zelda. “You’ve put him out of range of your arrows, you stupid girl! And now you’ve got a yeti between you and him!”

“And you don’t think I can take care of the yeti?” Again, an arrow was to her bowstring, this time aimed at Yeto. Link hissed out a protest, and dark Zelda glanced down at him disdainfully. “Your triforces.  _ Now _ .”

“Uh! Don’t!” Yeto bellowed, and in response, dark Zelda let her arrow loose. He howled as the arrow stuck in his body and fell back away from Link. He scrambled to get his footing again and resume his protective stance over his friend, but he was too slow. Dark Zelda strode up to Link, and this time aimed squarely over his heart. Without another word, she looked back to Midna and Zelda. 

They looked at each other again, seething, but Zelda said, “I’m not willing to risk his life. Midna?”

“Nor I.”

As Link protested weakly again, the air around them shimmered and Link’s reflection stepped out of the shadows, clutching his shoulder. “You fools!” he snapped at them, his voice strained with pain. “I knew that you were- Your Highness?”

His angry diatribe was cut off as his gaze fell on Zelda’s reflection. Dark Zelda returned his gaze evenly. “I thought you might show up if I wounded him. What are you waiting for? Use the Triforce and take theirs from them!”

“It- it doesn't work that way. My lady-”

“I swear I'll kill him. And where does that leave you, hm?”

Dark Link looked from Zelda’s shadow to his reflection and back, as Zelda and Midna stood by, tense and minds racing to find a way out of this. At his hesitation, dark Zelda adjusted her aim slightly and fired again, this time into Link’s left arm. Both Links screamed, and the reflection went to one knee, clutching his arm. “Stop it!” he yelled. “You're going to kill me!”

“I have no use for a warrior who can't do as he's told,” she replied coldly. “Use the Triforce of courage now, or I kill you both and use it myself. It makes no difference to me.”

At this, Link’s reflection looked up at her, and then over to Zelda and Midna. He nodded and said, his voice thick with pain, “Alright. I'll use the Triforce.”

He extended his left hand, gripping his wrist with his right, as much to stabilize the wounded arm and shoulder as it was to help him focus. The golden triangle etched on the back of his hand flared to life and shimmered. Seconds later, the other two triforces began to glow, resonating with each other.

“You know you're trying to do the impossible!” Zelda snapped at him. “If mere ownership of a piece of Triforce was enough to take it from someone, then none of this would have happened!”

“I said I'd use the Triforce,” dark Link replied, his voice stony against the pain. 

“Be reasonable!” Midna implored them. “We know what the royal family did to your people, and we want to make it right! Don't  _ do _ this!”

“I  _ said  _ I would use the Triforce!” His voice was raised, pitched up as the magic from it raised. “I'm doing the only thing I can now!”

“You're- you're not-!” Dark Zelda and Zelda understood at the same time, and Zelda cried, “Midna! Use your Triforce! Do it  _ now _ !”

Midna looked at her in surprise, as dark Zelda looked from one of them to the other. She put another arrow to her bowstring with a scream of fury and took aim, but found herself unable to let go to kill Link as Midna and Zelda both called on their triforces’ power. Off to the side, Yeto yelled in terror at the awful charge of power that flooded over the room. “Stop!” Zelda’s dark reflection screamed. “You can’t do this!”

“It’s you or me, Zelda!” dark Link shouted back. “I’m not going to let you just kill me! After everything I’ve done for you, you’d reward me like this?!”

“No, you’ve got it all wrong! I never intended to kill him!”

“Don’t toy with me!” he snarled in response. “I know damn well you intended to kill him!” Then, to the two queens, he shouted, “Wish! Wish her gone with me!”

“No!” she shrieked. “ _ Stop! _ ”

The magic energy in the room pitched up, making them want to scream with her. Then, slowly, dark Zelda’s form began to fade, becoming translucent as the combined energy from the three pieces of triforce wrapped around her, obscuring her from sight. Finally, all that was left of her was the red, green, and blue light streaming out from Midna, dark Link, and Zelda. Then the light faded away and the energy in the room lightened, like a storm dissipating over a bay.

Link’s reflection staggered, his hand going to his injured arm and shoulder again. Without thinking, Zelda darted forward to support him, and he drew away from her sharply, snapping, “Don’t touch me! Don’t think we’re friends now. I had no choice but to join with you, or she would’ve killed me. I have no intention on giving you the triforce back or going home. ‘Home’ is dying, and it’s  _ your _ fault, and even if I had to do away with Zelda, I still have to save them!”

“What do you mean, home is dying?” Midna asked, even as she knelt next to Link. Exhausted as she was, she couldn’t let him suffer from those wounds. She tapped into her magic again, laying her hands on his wounds.

Dark Link watched this with a sneer on his face, and then answered. “It is just as I said. Hyrule,  _ our _ Hyrule, is dying. The weather is extreme and unpredictable, our birthrate has plummeted, people are dying by the hundreds every day, and it started with  _ your _ civil war. If you’d just left us out of your stupid wars, this wouldn’t be happening!”

Zelda stepped forward. “I can understand the birthrate falling,” she said slowly. “We murdered so many of your people that it just makes sense. But the weather being erratic? How exactly is that our fault?”

He barked out a laugh. “Maybe it isn’t right to blame Hyrule entirely. It was the people you called the dark interlopers who were using magic, wasn’t it? Guess who they drew their power from when they fought you?”

Midna’s eyes widened, and she turned her attention back to Link’s reflection. “You’re kidding me! How in the world were we able to steal  _ magic _ from you?!”

“The same way Hyrule stole our people,” he replied coldly. “The twilight is closed to us. Our only way into the twilight is this mirror. Doing that puts us at the mercy of the Hylians, and we all know how much mercy they showed us in the past! We’re in the same danger by coming through the mirror to this version of Hyrule, but if we can send all of you to the twilight, we can come here without fear.”

Midna and Zelda exchanged looks, as Link had fainted from his injuries. Midna shook her head, finally. “This isn’t the way to do things. We can help. We’ve been willing to help this whole time, if only you’d talk to us rather than fight us. Give us back the triforce of courage, and we can wish your realm stabilized again.”

“It’s not  _ nearly _ as simple as that.”

“It really is that simple,” Zelda interjected. “The triforce can grant any wish its holder holds dear. You saw that when the three of us wished away your queen and I survived it. No one has to die, Link.  _ She _ didn’t have to die.”

“That may be,” he replied, and the frosty edge on his voice hardened. “We don’t  _ want _ to live in that realm anymore. There’s too much pain, not enough magic. No triforce to grant us never-ending prosperity!” He took a deep breath. “We will have Hyrule, and its Triforce, so that what you and the interlopers did to us will  _ never _ happen again.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Zelda said, coldness edging into her voice now, too. “But we’re not going to just hand over our pieces of triforce to you. This is  _ our _ home, no matter what we did to your people in history.”

“You’re condemning us to die, then. You’re just like our princess. You throw away anyone you don’t have a use for anymore,” he said cruelly. But his voice was fatigued now, and he went to one knee. “But I can’t fight you in this condition. This isn’t over,” he repeated, and then melted into the shadows around them, and was gone.

Link opened his eyes with a groan. “Looks like I’m not the only one whose shadow will let something slip that I don’t want known.”

Zelda looked down at him. “I would not throw you away like that,” she said softly. “You know that. If I would, you’d be long dead and this crisis over.”

“Like I wouldn’t try to overthrow you with my piece of the triforce?” Link replied caustically. 

Ashei had gone to Yeto, had removed the arrow from his side, and was bandaging the wound as well as she could. “At least we have the mirror now,” she said dispassionately. “Yeto, can you move? Is there anything we can use in the house to staunch Link’s wounds?”

Yeto groaned as he dragged himself back to his feet. “I look,” he said. “Midna uses magic to heal, uh? At least, we have good soup to eat. Eat and get strength back, uh!” With that, he limped from the room, and Ashei went to Link’s side next.

Zelda watched her, then looked back down at Link. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “If we had acted faster, then maybe-”

“Don’t,” he cut her off through gritted teeth. “It was only your reflection wounding me that summoned mine to us. It had to happen. We wouldn’t have been able to win that fight otherwise.”

“You did nothing but get shot in the arm,” Midna contradicted, her indignant condescension hiding her worry for her friend.

“You wouldn’t have been able to win the fight, then,” he clipped back at her. 

No one spoke for several more minutes, before Yeta came into the room, bearing what looked to be old, threadbare towels. There was a brief discussion about how clean they were- how safe it would be to use them to bind open wounds like Link’s- but ultimately they decided that they didn’t have much of a choice. Yeta told them that the blankets and sheets hadn’t been washed in weeks, and none of them was willing to risk using those.

Bound as well as he was going to get, Ashei and Zelda helped Link to his feet, his arms slung across their shoulders. He made a sardonic comment about needing to be carried an awful lot lately, and it was laughed off by his companions, but none of them contradicted him.

Hours later, they sat before the fire, recuperating from the desperate fight with Zelda’s dark-hearted image, sipping hot soup that Yeto painstakingly heated up and dished out to them in wooden bowls. None of them wanted to talk about what had transpired.

Link wouldn’t just leave it alone, though. “So, what are we going to do about this? I’m assuming you still don’t want to sacrifice me to end this. Given what just happened with Zelda’s reflection, though, I’m not so sure of that anymore.”

Zelda delicately put her bowl down on the floor where she sat. “Link, I don't want to sacrifice you,” she said evenly. “And I won't. We’re going to find a way out of this mess that doesn't involve you dying. And that's the last I want to hear of this.”

“Zelda, we both know you're not stupid. You know as well as I do that the only option left to us is-”

“That's enough!” she yelled over him, angry and upset. “Yes, I know very well that appears to be the only option left to us. But I'm not going to go down that road. I'm  _ not.  _ So just stop it! I don't want to hear another word about killing you!”

Link sat back against the loveseat he occupied with Yeta, as close to sulking as he had in years. Denying reality like this wasn't helping anyone. 

Ashei finished her soup and set her bowl aside. “At least we’re aware of their motives now,” she said. “They want to abandon their own realm and take over Hyrule. I wonder who is going to lead them now that their Zelda is dead.”

“Their Link, probably,” Midna said. “If their realm is a true mirror to ours, then they don't have a successor to the throne.”

“In any case, that's one mystery down. What was the other? Why Zelda and Link can't survive in the twilight while you can survive here?”

“Yes,” Midna replied. “And I've got a hypothesis about that, too.”

“Interesting,” Link said. “What is it?”

“It's simple, really. I think it's a side effect of the mirror being activated again. Powerful magic was put in place, first to tie the shadows to their Hylian counterparts, then to sever that tie when they went to the twilight to fight. Link’s double was here, and Zelda's implied that she had been waiting at the mirror for her opportunity to come through it. It's plausible that, as an unintended side-effect, it backfired when the shadows were released from the mirror and the Hylian versions of them went into the twilight instead of their shadows. The mirror’s magic was supposed to work the other way around. I can see them becoming sickened with the effects of the magic linking them to their reflections.”

“That sounds plausible,” Zelda said thoughtfully. “Do we have any way to prove it?”

“Unfortunately not here. We could continue our research in Hyrule Castle, if you're so inclined. We need to get the mirror- and Link- back there anyway.”

“I don't think Link should be moved,” Ashei interjected quickly. 

“No, indeed… This is the second time in as many weeks that he's been severely wounded. I did my best to heal him with my magic but I can't replace lost blood. I'm amazed he's even conscious right now.”

Link smirked at that. “I'll take that as a compliment. I would never make it back to Hyrule Castle in this condition. You three take the mirror and go on ahead without me. I'll follow when I feel rested enough to return.”

“I don't think-” Zelda started, but Yeta cut her off. “No one goes anywhere tonight, uh. All exhausted from fight, uh, even my Yeto. Stay for night, uh.”


	12. Chapter 12

The journey back to the castle seemed to be particularly heavy and long, and none of the three women missed the trip. 

The mirror was brought to the castle and placed in Zelda’s rooms. Ashei objected to that; it was still a dangerous artifact, even if they hadn’t see anyone else’s dark reflections in the mirror’s surface. But Zelda was adamant. “My reflection is dead and Midna doesn't have one. The only one at risk for a reflection coming through is you, Ashei, and I think if your reflection was interested, she'd have been out here already. In truth this is the  _ only _ place the mirror is safe in.”

Put that way, neither woman could gainsay her, and so the mirror was placed in Zelda’s room. From there it was a waiting game. Zelda put out orders that anyone claiming to be Link should be held at the castle gates until she, personally, could confirm his identity, and Ashei, who had had plans before Link caught her in Telma’s bar, took her leave of them, certain they could handle whatever happened. 

After a week, they began to get nervous and worried. “If he doesn’t come back soon,” Midna said, her conversational tone hiding her worry, “I’m going after him. We all know the lout can’t take care of himself without help.”

“Midna,” Zelda said, half-scoldingly, but mostly laughingly. “Don’t talk about him like that.”

“Alright, fine.” Midna huffed and rolled her eyes, smiling openly.

The conversation lulled; to fill it, Zelda said, “Tell me about your people, Midna. I don’t think I ever had a chance to ask you about your people and culture.”

Midna gave her a slight smile, and began to talk about her people, as Zelda had asked. Zelda listened intently, taking in every word Midna said. “Once this is over, I would like for you to stay for a while. We are sorely lacking in official information about the Twilight, and I think it’s important for us to know about these things. It might help us prevent disasters like this in the future.”

“I hardly call this a disaster yet,” Midna replied, her voice bordering on mocking. “We've been able to keep this pretty contained. And I can't stay, Zelda, you know that. I left in a hurry and I have no idea who took on the task of running things since I've been here.” And then she quieted. “I have no idea how my people are doing…”

Zelda reached over to her and squeezed her hand. “Thank you for what you're doing for us,” she said solemnly. “You didn't have to come to the light and stay here to help us fight this battle. This is between us and dark Link’s people.”

“Remember what he said after we killed his Zelda. The interlopers had their hand in ruining his land, too. The only reason they're attacking you and not us is because it's not practical to attack us. This is as much out fight as it is yours.”

Zelda smiled at that, and Midna smiled back, a real smile, rather than one of her sarcastic half-smirks. Both women tried to think of a way to fill in the odd lull in the conversation, unsuccessfully. 

They didn't have to try for long. A firm knock on Zelda’s door roused them, and Zelda called for her visitor to enter. A page, no older than twelve, pushed the door open and bowed deeply. “Your Majesty! I was told to deliver a message to you, my lady.”

“Go on. I'm listening.”

“The chancellor said to come and tell you that the hero has returned. He's waiting for you at the castle gates, as you ordered.”

Zelda nodded, and both women stood. “Thank you, kind sir,” she said with a smile. “Would you escort us down to the gate?”

The boy bowed again. “As you wish, Your Majesty! It's- it’s an honor!”

Zelda and Midna exchanged amused looks as the followed the boy out of Zelda’s rooms and through the castle corridors. Midna looked out of the window almost longingly at the shadows of twilight that was falling over the land. “No, Zelda,” she murmured, “I don't think I can stay here longer than it takes to get rid of that shadow.”

Zelda glanced over at her. “Homesick?”

“It seems so. It's such a childish thing, isn't it?”

“Only if you regard it as childish.”

Midna didn’t respond, and neither spoke again until they had crossed the courtyard and entered the castle’s great gates. 

Link stood next to the chancellor, talking animatedly with him. He cut the conversation short as the two queens approached, and turned to them. As Zelda came closer, she said, “What was the name of the woman who accompanied us to Snowpeak last time we were there?”

“Ashei.” Link set her with a perplexed look. “That's an interesting way to greet a friend.”

Zelda immediately relaxed, as did Midna. “Yes, well, with the mirror here and two pieces of the Triforce, I thought it prudent to be cautious. Welcome home, Link. Let’s go back in. It's getting to be too dark to be out here without a torch.”

And so they walked back across the courtyard, in silence. Both Zelda and Midna wanted to know about Link’s week away from them, but he was still clearly bandaged up, and neither wanted to stress him after what they could only assume was a long, painful journey from Snowpeak back to the castle. 

Once Zelda had shown him to the rooms he would be using while he was there- adjacent to hers, and connected by a thick, beautiful frosted glass door- she closed the door and both women turned to him. “Alright, tell us all about your week,” Midna said, her gaze fixed on the bandage on Link’s shoulder. “You don't look like you were ready to come back at all. You're pale and you look sick.”

Link gave her a tight smile. “It's festering. I had to come back for medical attention or I was afraid I would lose my arm.”

“So we have to keep hoping your shadow is as weak as you are,” Zelda said. “Give me a moment. I'll have one of my staff summon one of the royal physicians.”

Link nodded, and Zelda poked her head out of the door to the rooms, speaking softly with the guard outside. “While that's happening,” Midna said, “what else do you have to say? Did your reflection harass you or even just come to talk to you?”

Link shook his head. “You're really hoping for a peaceful resolution to this, aren't you? That's not like you, Midna. You're not one to be concerned with your enemies.”

“This is partly my people's fault. They're trying to survive. I remember that feeling very well. It's not pleasant.”

Link made a noise of agreement and shifted uncomfortably. “To answer your question, no. My reflection, to my knowledge, never came near me. I didn't expect him to. Remember, we’re tied together. If my wound is festering, his is too.” Link paused. “This might be our chance to take the Triforce back from him. He's as weak as I am.”

Zelda came back to them and sat down with them again. “And what will we do then? I don't think any of us wants to kill him.”

Link glared at her accusingly and she ignored it. “If he insists on fighting us, we wish him away. That would be the easiest way to deal with this.”

“I would much rather subdue him and wish his realm saved,” Zelda said. 

“I would too, but I don't think he'll give us that option. You heard him. They don't want to live there anymore.”

Midna asked, “What about doing both? Just because dark Link might not give us a choice doesn't mean that we have to let the people of his land languish.”

“No, it doesn't,” Link answered. 

By then, there was a knock on Link’s door, and Zelda got up to show the doctor in. As the doctor approached Link and began to carefully unwind Link’s bandages, talking with him quietly, Zelda said to Midna, “It’s a moot point right now, I suppose. He can't fight like this.”

“Don't let him hear you talking like that,” Midna replied, looking and sounding morbidly amused. “I think he means for us to attack his reflection as soon as he's cleaned up and bandaged up properly.”

Link glanced over at them; he had been watching the doctor work. “I do,” he said quietly. "It's our best shot at subduing him without killing him, like I said.”

“Link, don't be absurd. You can't fight him in this condition.” Zelda squared her shoulders, preparing for an argument with him. 

“I can't fight him in any condition!” he snapped. “When I'm well, so is he. We’ve nearly killed each other once already. We go now, he's too weak to fight and he's outnumbered. If he doesn't want to die he’ll hand over the Triforce.”

“And if he refuses?” Zelda said through gritted teeth. “We still have to kill him and you still die, Link!”

“Only if you and Midna can't subdue him! And if you can't, it doesn't really matter. How long can we leave him be until he begins to hurt other people to get to us? And don't say you don't acknowledge that there's a good chance I'm not getting out of this alive. Your reflection made it abundantly clear that you do!”

“Link!” Midna interjected, exasperated with the argument already. “Stop it! Both of you. You're scaring this poor doctor.”

The doctor looked up from tending Link’s arm. “It isn't scaring me in the least,” he said smoothly, “But Her Majesty is right. You can't do any fighting at all right now, Link. I'm not sure you understand that this wound has made you very sick. It's going to take time for you to get better, if you do at all. I don't know what's going on, but you're not going after this… What did you call him? Your reflection? What exactly is this person?”

Tiredly, the three of them related the story to the doctor, who shook his grey head at the finish of the story. “I've only heard stories about the hero’s strength but stories are enough. If you go after him, Link, and he fights back, you  _ will  _ die. That I can guarantee. He may die along with you, but that doesn't mean you'll be any less dead once the dust settles.”

“If I can get the Triforce back-”

“Listen to me. Going after him in this condition isn't brave, it's foolish. I don't know that you're hearing me.  _ You will die. _ Is that what you want?” Link bit his lower lip, averted his gaze, and shook his head. “Good. No more talk of going after him until you're well again.”

“You do realize that if we wait, he’ll be as strong as I am, right?”

“Not necessarily. Only if he also gets the medical attention he needs.”

“And if he doesn't,  _ he  _ will die.”

“Yes, I suppose so-”

“Think about that for a moment. I'll wait.”

There was a pause, and then the doctor said, simple and quietly emphatic, “ _ Oh. _ ”

Zelda shook her head. “You have a point, Link, but even so, I- wait a day. You're feverish and in pain, and if you insist on doing this thing, I'm going with you. I'm sure Midna wants to go, as well.”

Midna nodded. “I'm going. I'm not going to let you face this alone, Link. That's not what friends do.”

Link gave a soft, appreciative smile. “Thank you, both of you. I think I can stomach waiting a day. It will take time for him to regain his strength, even if he did seek a doctor. It can wait that long.”

“Good,” Zelda said, and sat back down with them. “Midna and I were discussing her people when you arrived, and what she had to say was quite interesting. You might enjoy hearing about it, too.”

“I've already heard everything she had to say about her people,” Link laughed, and then winced as the doctor continued his ministrations. “We were together for quite some time, remember?”

“Can't you think of anything new to tell him, Midna?”

Midna gazed at him thoughtfully, and he gazed back. His blue eyes were pained, but attentive, and she finally said, “I don't think I ever told him about our spring festivals. Did I?”

“You did not.” He smiled. 

She smiled back. “Very well, then.”

* * *

Once the doctor finished cleaning him up and rebandaging his arm, Link plead exhaustion and the women left him alone to rest. Link laid down and dozed, but didn't let himself fall asleep. He focused on his breathing, resting, trying to ignore the pain in his arm and shoulder. The dark-hearted version of Zelda  _ had _ to shoot him in his left arm. His only comfort was that his reflection would have the same handicap as he when he found him. 

Hours passed, and Link listened to Midna and Zelda’s muffled voices as they talked. He didn't think either of them would forgive him for what he was about to do, but it needed to be done. If they waited to go after his reflection, he would either get stronger or languish due to the infection, possibly die. But they'd never let him go if they knew his intentions. The conversation as he was being treated proved that. 

When the other room had gone dark, and there had been still silence for an hour, Link rose and dressed in the darkness. He took care of his wounds one last time, following the instructions the doctor had given him for cleaning and bandaging, and then slung his sword and shield on his back. He'd try to do this peacefully first. He doubted it would work, but he could try. 

With that little bit of preparation done, Link opened the door between his room and Zelda and Midna’s, just enough for him to squeeze through silently. His careful footsteps were muffled by the plush carpet as he strode forward, to the mirror where it rested on Zelda’s wall. 

He stared at it in the darkness for several moments, gathering up courage as his reflection stared back at him, a lifeless image only. Then, carefully, Link raised his hand and laid it on the mirror’s surface. 


	13. Chapter 13

The pain was immediate and excruciating. Link gasped as he was pulled through the mirror and into the Twilight again, and was nearly overcome with agony. He gritted his teeth and fought to keep a hold of his mind, his entire body burning and tortured. 

But he couldn’t collapse here. He had one chance to do this, and he didn’t know how long he had before Zelda and Midna noted his absence. This thing had to be done and over with by the time they missed him. He had no doubt that Zelda would go so far as to have him locked up to keep him from attempting to do this again.

His breathing labored with the pain, Link looked around the area around him, searching for the shimmering scar in the air that would bring him to his dark twin. He spotted the place and struggled to his feet, and walked haltingly towards it, every inch of his body screaming at him to stop and rest, screaming for relief. Despair settled over him like a suffocating blanket. Even if he made it to the rip in the Twilight’s existence, he would never be strong enough to fight his dark-hearted reflection. 

Thinking about putting one foot in front of the other, step by step, kept him moving. It was only a few feet away from him, but every step was a challenge he clenched his jaw against and kept going. When he reached it, he reached into it, hesitantly at first, and then plunged in.

He fell from the disturbance in the atmosphere, away from his shadow, who cried out in surprise at the sudden intrusion. Link found himself at a small campsite out on the field, and a quick glance around told him that he was near Kakariko village. The two Links stared at each other for a moment. Then, as his shadow dove for the sword resting beside him, Link snapped the Master Sword from its sheath on his back.

The two swordsmen stood at the ready, watching each other warily. Finally, without words, Link lurched forward, swinging his sword as hard as he could. The sword’s weight on his bad arm made it difficult to wield, though, and dark Link brought his sword up to parry. The two blades connected, jarring both of their arms painfully, and the dark twin shouted and spun away. 

Link moved away from the fire with a glance down at it, ignoring how his arm burned and ached. His shadow was limping, barely able to hold his sword up. “I’m in better shape than you are,” Link said in a low voice, trying to mask his pain. “You can’t win this.”

“I’m not going back there a failure,” dark Link replied tightly, and lunged forward again. The pair exchanged strikes, vicious blows against each other’s blades. Every time they connected, Link thought he was going to drop his sword for sure. He managed to hang onto the hilt, but by the time they separated again, he was soaked with sweat.

The reflection’s face twisted in scorn and pain. “You’re holding back,” he spat accusingly. “You  _ coward _ ! And you think you can beat me? You can’t, not without the Triforce, and you have  _ no _ chance of taking it back from me!”

Link coldly shut dark Link out, and ran for him again. This time the exchange was furious from his side, and after several more strikes, dark Link made a mistake, left his side open. Link drove his sword at the exposed side, but checked his blow at the last moment. Pain sparkled through him as the slash opened on his body, and dark Link went to his knees. The reflection laughed, an almost hysterical sound. “You can’t do it! You really can’t do it!”

Link strode forward, steeling himself. He knew what he had to do, and his dark-hearted reflection was giving him the chance, kneeling still on the ground, struggling just to find the strength to get up. He was going to die, but he was going to take this creature out with him. Regret that they wouldn’t be able to stabilize the mirror realm lanced through him, at least not until Zelda and Midna was able to find and retrieve the Triforce of Courage.

But this had to be done. Link took a deep breath, raised his sword, and-

His shadow yelled suddenly, as a flash engulfed him. Link threw up his free hand, shielding his eyes as the flash turned to a sustained light, and he heard voices, female and familiar and dearly loved: “... late? Is he still alive?”

“Of course he's still alive, Zelda! I don't think we'd be here if he wasn't!”

Link looked again, his jaw slack, and his eyes rested on the two queens, disheveled and armed for battle. “But you were fast asleep when I left!”

“You think we didn't care enough to have you watched?” Midna said, grinning at him. “After getting such a dire prognosis for you? You  _ are  _ an idiot after all!”

Link turned his attention back to his shade. The other Link had stumbled to his feet when the two queens came through the fissure in the Twilight, and now brandished his sword grimly. Zelda turned to him. She was armed with her rapier and bow, but neither weapon was drawn. “Stop this!” she pleaded with him. “You know he came here to kill you. You have nothing left to lose by cooperating with us. Give us the Triforce back, and we can make your realm right again. I swear it!”

“You're out of your minds,” the shadow hissed at them. “Yes, I know that he came to kill me but he can't! I'd be dead now if he could, and I noticed that  _ you _ haven't attacked me either. I'm not giving up the Triforce! If you want a peaceful resolution to this, give me yours!”

Zelda drew her rapier. “I'm so sorry, Link.”

Link wasn't sure whether Zelda was talking to him or to his reflection. “Don't worry about it,” Link answered her anyway, as Midna drew her stiletto dagger. “This was inevitable. I knew it from the beginning, and I'm alright with it. Goodbye, my friends.”

Link lifted his sword again, and lunged once more, finally fighting in earnest. The shadow parried his blows perfectly, anticipating Link’s every move. Midna and Zelda circled them, looking for an opening. 

After a few moments of this furious fight, Link locked swords with his twin, and when their hilts locked, Link bore down on him. “Now!” Link shouted, fighting to keep dark Link from regaining his momentum. “Kill him now! Do it!”

Both women advanced, and Link suddenly dropped, somersaulted back, and as he came to his feet again, swung his sword in a wide arc, holding them at bay. Midna shouted in fury and stabbed at him, a strike dark Link deflected just in time. Sweat threatened to drip into his eyes, and he took the chance of letting his guard down for the split second that he needed to wipe the sweat away. 

Zelda saw it, and ducked under his guard, her rapier flashing. In the next moment, she thrust upward, sliding the thin blade into dark Link’s body. Link put a hand to his chest and dropped his sword, swaying on his feet, his face ashen. “I… Don't… Believe it,” the shade gasped, dropping his sword as well and wrapping his fingers around the blade. 

“Thank you,” Link said in a thin, weak voice, as he sank to his knees, a perfect mirror of his shadow. 

But the queens weren't done. “Midna, now!” Zelda shouted, raising her hand. Her Triforce flared to life, iridescent blue light engulfing her form as Midna mirrored her gesture, and the red flames of the Triforce of power swept over her. 

Link watched with dull eyes, quickly losing his ability to see. It was over, and he would die with his shadow. Regrets he didn't think about before this moment engulfed him, threatened to drown him. Colin and Ilia, Beth and Talo and Malo. Rusl and Uli, and his friends from Telma’s bar, Ashei and Shad and Auru, and Telma herself. 

And Zelda and Midna. 

He swayed on his knees, gasping as breath came harder to him. He stretched out his left hand to his shadow, snarling, with all of his will to live, “ _ Give it back! _ ”

All at once, green fire streaked across the ground between his reflection and him, spiraling around him before collapsing in on him. He saw nothing but the fire of the Triforce, felt it burn on the back of his hand. Link staggered to his feet, willing the dark reflection out of existence, with all of his might. 

With one final shriek of agony, the three colored fires flooded over the dark reflection, and extinguished in on themselves, leaving nothing of the shade behind. 

Link dropped to his knees again, the pain from his wounded arm and Zelda’s blade through the shade’s chest numbed out. Midna dropped her weapon and scrambled to his side and threw her arms around him as he collapsed over, unable to hold himself up anymore. Zelda rushed over and knelt beside them, reaching for Link’s hand. He reached back, and their fingers entwined. 

Suddenly, Midna gasped, “I don't accept this!”

“Midna, we knew he was going to die when he chose to come out here,” Zelda said. Tears trailed down her cheeks, but she was as composed as she could be as she rasped, “We have to save the mirror realm.”

“We have to save  _ Link _ ,” Midna returned angrily. 

“We don't know how much more power we can take from the Triforces!”

Link laughed breathlessly, a wheezing, faint sound. “I'm going to die before you two make up your minds at this rate. You need to choose,  _ now.  _ I don't have anymore time.”

Zelda leaned over him, hand to his cheek, and pressed her forehead to his. “I want to save you,” she whispered. 

The triforces blinked back to life, this time a gentle flowing sensation surrounding the three friends. Midna closed her eyes and took Link’s other hand, and then sought Zelda’s free one. The light from the triforces seemed to sparkle like a night sky lit with stars as the magic flooded into Link’s body and grew bright, bright enough that the two queens had to close their eyes against it.

Link’s hold on their hands tightened, his body completely obscured by the colored fire. It faded then, tendrils of red, blue, and green mist rising from him and dissipating in the air. When he opened his eyes, the pain was gone. Link let go of Zelda’s hand and pressed it to his chest, breathing deeply and easily. 

But he didn’t have time to celebrate. “Our Triforces. Will they let us use them one last time?”

Zelda looked down at the back of her hand. The symbol there was still active, but how long it would be, she didn’t know. “I think I can use it one more time. Midna?”

Midna nodded. “Mine isn’t gone, either. Barely. Is Link strong enough to do this?” 

“Yes,” Link replied in a strained, whispy voice. Midna helped him to his knees, and then the three of them, one final time, summoned the power granted to them by their pieces of Triforce. The light wasn’t nearly as bright as it had been before, and Link wished with all of his remaining strength that the mirror world would be saved. There was no bright light this time, only a dim shimmer on their hands and between them, the colors of the triforces mingling, calm and soft. 

All too quickly, the light faded, and the marks etched on the backs of their hands went dark, and faded. “Did we do it?” Link asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Zelda replied evenly. “And I don’t think we'll ever know. There’s no way for us to get into their world, and I don’t think I’d want to go, anyway. Not after what our people did to theirs. But I hope they can finally find peace, now.”

Link stood, shakily, with Midna holding his hand for support, and then she and Zelda stood as well. “It’s over now,” he said quietly. “Let’s go home.”


	14. Chapter 14

The chancellor had been absolutely scandalized when the trio returned to the castle, exhausted and sad. At first he scolded all three of them hotly, demanding to know if any of them thought about how worried he would be when they were discovered missing in the morning. 

But his anger quickly trailed off as he realized that something wasn't quite right. The three of them were quiet as they were received back into the castle, and Zelda ordered that they be undisturbed as they closeted themselves in the library, searching for something. 

After only a few hours, they gave up their search. It was obvious to anyone who observed them that they were unhappy about something, but attempts to get them to talk about it were met with quiet smiles and reassurances that everything was fine. The people of Hyrule Castle Town would spend the next several years speculating as to the odd behavior and goings-on at the castle, but no one would ever be able to come up with the real answer.

Midna stayed at the castle for a week longer, keeping Zelda and Link company as Link was given brief training to be made a member of the Queen’s guard. It was a request from Link himself; he didn’t feel qualified to be a member of the Queen’s guard, and certainly not after only a week’s worth of training. There was a small ceremony during which the commander of the guard pinned the deputy’s badge to Link’s chest, and Zelda knighted him. 

Midna gave an exaggerated sob as Zelda did so, hiding her laughter behind crocodile tears. That night at the small banquet Zelda held to commemorate the event, Link said, “So what was so amusing about what happened?”

“Are you kidding me? What about it  _ wasn’t _ funny? Did you see the expressions on your faces?” Midna laughed. “You were so solemn it was hilarious, and the commander of the guard- he looked like he was constipated.”

“Midna!”

“What?” 

She grinned sheepishly as Link laughed, and Zelda drifted over, wine glass in her hand. “Alright, you two. What’s so funny?”

“I can’t repeat what she just said in polite company,” Link chuckled. 

Zelda sipped her wine. “That’s what I figured. Midna, you’re planning to go home tomorrow, aren’t you?”

Midna sobered immediately. “Yes. I’ve taken all the notes about the Hyrulean Civil War and the shadow realm as I can. We know we can’t reach it from the Twilight, but if I have my way, what we did to them will be taught in detail. We can’t let something like this happen again.”

“Agreed. I’m glad you found enough to have a satisfactory plan to teach about this.”

“I don’t, actually. It’s a shame Link’s reflection chose to die rather than let us help him and his people. I really want to know if we succeeded in saving them. Not knowing is going to haunt me for the rest of my life.”

“I know how you feel,” Link said, “but I believe we did save them. The Triforce is all-powerful, isn’t it? It can grant  _ any _ wish, and it let us make that one last wish before going dormant again. I don’t believe that any wish made on it will fail.” He took a deep breath. “I have to believe that.”

Zelda nodded, albeit hesitantly. “I have to believe that, too. Otherwise it will haunt me for the rest of my life, too. We did that to those poor people. The Hyrule royal family has had an unfortunate track record of disregarding the needs and desires of anyone but themselves for centuries. I can’t guarantee that’ll stop for good but I’m going to do the best I can to make sure it does.”

“We get it, you feel responsible,” Midna said. “Zelda,  _ you _ didn’t do anything but defend your kingdom. Neither did I. Your shadows chose to attempt to steal the Triforce to force you somewhere you didn’t want to go. They chose to do this violently. We did the best we could for them but we owed them nothing.”

Zelda gave her a faint smile. “True, but I’d rather my successors not make that mistake again. Whether or not this was our fault or not, the easiest way to make sure that it never happens again is to make sure my successors don’t make the same mistakes.”

“That, and destroying the mirror.” Midna gave them a wavering smile.

Link winced, and looked down as Midna said that. Zelda put a hand on his shoulder and Link said, softly, “Do we really have to destroy the mirror? We know what it is now. We know to protect it.”

“Yes, we really have to destroy the mirror,” Midna answered. “It’s not enough to just guard it, Link. It was designed for the express purpose of abusing an entire other world, and the same principle exists that I decided to break the Twilight mirror. It can be too easily abused. This is for the better.”

“I… I know that. It’s just…”

Midna reached over and patted him on the other shoulder. “I know, Link. I know you wanted to use the mirror to find me in the first place. But you don’t belong in the Twilight anymore than I belong here.” She gestured to Zelda. “I mean, you were just made a member of Zelda’s personal guard! You’re not going to shirk your responsibility to her now, are you?”

“No,” Link answered immediately, earnestly. “I know you can’t stay here and I can’t stay there. But we can see each other whenever we want to if we just keep that mirror.”

“That’s awfully selfish of you,” Zelda said, crossing her arms over her stomach and looking concerned. “You know personally what kind of chaos that mirror can cause. I simply can’t justify leaving it alone. Not even for you, Link. I’m sorry.”

Link shook his head, looking a touch guilty. “No, it’s fine. You’re right, you can’t leave the mirror alone with what we know about it. I just wish there was another way.”

“I wish there was another way, too,” Midna replied softly, brushing a hand down Link’s face. 

Link let her do that for a moment before shying away from her hand. “Alright, alright, enough of that,” he said crisply. “I know we have no choice. I knew that from the beginning. I don’t have to like it, though.”

“No, you don’t have to like it. I don’t like it, either,” Midna said.

He took a deep breath, and then looked up at them again. “But I do have one request,” he said finally. “I still have to take the Master Sword back to the Temple, again. Don’t destroy the mirror until we’ve done that. I… I want Midna to come with me.”

Zelda considered this for a moment, and then nodded. “Very well. I was thinking about the Master Sword as well, and how I don’t think I quite trust you to go alone.”

“Hey! Why not?”

She chuckled, and looked to Midna, ignoring Link’s question. “So, how about it? Are you willing to go with him to replace the Master Sword again?”

Midna nodded. “I am. I’m eager to get home, but I think I can do this thing for him.”

Link interjected, “I’d like you to go too, Zelda, but I don’t think you  _ can _ .”

Zelda shook her head, speaking firmly. “No, I can’t. If I try to leave again the chancellor is going to riot, I’m pretty sure. I would like to go with you but I just can’t justify it. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re the queen. You have responsibilities.”

“You have responsibilities too, Link. Don’t even think of abandoning your post here. I will drag you back to this castle kicking and screaming if I have to.”

Link laughed, the first truly happy sound to come out of him since that last fight with his shadow. “I know you will, Your Majesty. You don’t have to worry. I plan to go there, replace the Master Sword, let Bo and the others know about my new position, and come straight home.” He smiled. “To think only half a year ago I was nothing more than a goatherd in a little backwater village, and now I’m second-in-command of the Queen’s Guard. I never would have dreamed something like this would happen.”

“I wouldn’t have dreamed  _ any _ of it happened,” Zelda replied in dry amusement, and finished her glass of wine. “So when do you plan to go back?”

“Tomorrow would be best, I think. Midna does need to go back soon.”

Midna nodded in agreement. “The sooner we get this taken care of, the sooner I can go home.”

“Very well. I better go mingle. You should as well, Link. This party is for you.”

“I didn’t ask for a party,” he grumped.

Zelda laughed and patted his shoulder again, affectionately, and turned away to go speak with others in the room. Link and Midna turned to each other. “So,” Link said, “want to talk about our trip tomorrow?”

Midna nodded, and then gestured to their empty table. “Let’s go talk shop, Deputy.”

* * *

The next day, Link and Zelda left without fanfare or incident, and Zelda resumed her duties as Queen. If she was completely honest, she would have vastly preferred to go with Link and Midna, but her body double hadn’t been able to make any major decisions for the kingdom, hadn’t been able to sign documents, hadn’t been able to do anything but pretend to hear grievances and issues and allow the chancellor to make the decisions for her. Zelda had a lot of work to catch up on.

Two days later, an assistant passed her documents to look over and sign, when there was a clamor outside of her office doors. Zelda stood as the guards on the inside of the room opened the doors and peeked outside. “Master Link!” one of them said in surprise, and moved aside to let Link and Midna past. 

Zelda came around her desk and reached out to clasp their hands in hers. “Welcome back!” she gushed, smiling broadly. “I must say, I’m surprised. I expected you to take your time, Link.”

Link chuckled. “I thought about it, honestly. But I thought it would be best for me to hurry back before I had a chance to second guess my decision to become a member of your guard. I didn’t think you’d appreciate it very much if I ended up changing my mind because I got homesick.”

“And how do I know you’re not going to get homesick now?” she asked him, amused.

“Oh, I’m going to. I’m far less likely to try to get out of this if I’m here and occupied with it, though.”

“There’s also the small issue of the fact that I need to get home,” Midna said. “I’ll be amazed if I don’t have to fight to keep my throne again.”

Link looked at her, shamefaced. “I’m sorry- I didn’t even think-”

Midna cut him off with a laugh, clapping him on the back. “I’m teasing, you clod. I’m sure my people have kept my seat nice and warm for me. But I do need to go back as soon as possible now. I’ve avoided my responsibilities by traipsing off on adventures with you enough. Don’t count on my help if you get yourselves into another mess.”

Link was grinning sheepishly at her as Zelda chuckled, “We wouldn’t dream of assuming you’ll be there to help if we get ourselves into another mess. Do you want to rest a bit before going home?”

“No, I should go now. I’m rested enough. Our trip out to Ordon was nice and relaxing.”

Zelda nodded, and moved to the doors to her office, gesturing for them to follow her. “Very well, then. The mirror is still in my private apartments. Come.”

Link and Midna followed her through the hallways of the castle, coming to her rooms quickly. The mirror was where it had been left, against the wall, and the trio approached it. “So, I guess this is goodbye,” Link said softly. Midna held out her arms to him, and he hugged her tightly. “Thank you,” he whispered. “For everything.”

“No, thank  _ you _ . I was dying with boredom when all this happened. You gave me something to do.” Midna hugged him to her as well, and they separated only hesitantly. Then she held her arms out to Zelda, and Zelda embraced her just as fiercely as Link had. “Take care of the lout, will you?” she said to Zelda, holding her close.

“I intend to,” Zelda murmured, and the two women pulled away from each other. “Goodbye, my friend.”

“... See you later.”

Midna turned away from them and touched the surface of the mirror with her fingertips. The mirror’s surface glinted, and then Midna pushed forward. The surface rippled as her hands and arms were submerged in, it, and then she stepped forward through it. In the next second, Midna was gone, the surface of the mirror still.

Zelda and Link watched her go, and then Zelda strode forward, and placed her hand upon the mirror. It flickered and rippled again, but Zelda didn’t push forward. Instead, she whispered to herself, to the mirror, and cracks spiraled out from beneath her palm. As she stepped back, the mirror shattered into fine dust, as the Twilight Mirror had months prior.

Zelda turned back to Link, who was watching with a sorrowful expression on his face. “Are you alright, Link?” she asked.

He took a deep, shuddering breath, and nodded. “I’m fine,” he answered steadily. “I’m fine now. Thank you, Your Majesty.”

She smiled, and he mirrored the expression, seeming to finally truly be at peace despite the sadness in his eyes. None of the tension, none of the desperation that had been in his movements and face when she saw him that first time was there now. She knew that he still had nightmares- she had heard him crying out at night- but he was no longer tormented by them.

He held out a hand to her. “Let’s go, Zelda. I’ll walk you back to your office.”

Zelda reached out and took his hand, squeezed it, and then let go. “Thank you, Link.” Together, they walked out of the room, and Zelda gently pulled the door closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! Thanks so much for reading this fic. And a special thanks to Vengeful_Authoress for her comments throughout the story. Your kind words helped keep me motivated to get this done.


End file.
